A Spica's Pride
by The Creamy
Summary: Dos Spicas Orgullosas se envolverán en una batalla que decidirá quién puede mas que la otra y hasta donde puede llegar la fríaldad en el corazón de ambas. Yuri y Shoujo-Ai.
1. Chapter 1

**A Spica's Pride**

** Atención: Este fic contendrá Yuri.**

* * *

- Oh Dios... - gimió ligeramente Hikari con las manos apretadas unas con otras mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. 

Amane la miraba de reojo ligeramente sin alzar mucho la cabeza. Notaba que Hikari estaba nerviosa, como cada noche que hacía eso pero al menos ya no tartamudeaba y de paso, no todas las noches le tocaba a ella pero si la mayoría de veces.

- Bendice nuestros Alimentos Señor - continuó orando Hikari con la cabeza agachada al igual que todas en el comedor de la residencia Strawberrie. - Bendice las manos que hicieron estos deliciosos alimentos y permítenos aprovecharlos al máximo. - Alzó la cabeza un poco y comenzó a abrir sus azules ojos lentamente - Amén.

- Amén. - correaron en voz baja y respetuosamente las demás estudiantes.

De inmediato comenzó a alzarse el murmullo entre las mesas y los sonidos de los cubiertos al chocar contra los platos. Todas las chicas cuchicheaban y reían mientras comían de buena gana. Hikari ladeó el rostro y miró a su acompañante. Amane le dedicaba una mirada comprensiva y le sonreía con una naturalidad tan sincera que Hikari no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa. Luego ambas comenzaron a servirse en sus platos.

- Ahh… - suspiró una chica de Spica en una mesa lejana mientras miraba a donde Hikari y Amane - se ven tan bellas. Son unas excelentes Etoile.

- Sí. Son una pareja impresionante en todos los sentidos. Hikari-chan ahora se ve mucho más segura de si. - comentó la chica de enfrente que también era de Spica.

Comentarios similares nunca faltaban en la cena desde hacía 3 meses. La única diferencia es que ya luego de 3 meses habían disminuido mucho.

- Yaya ¿No quieres más pollo? - preguntó Nagisa con ansiedad, tomando con una mano el plato que tenia las restantes piezas de pollo.

- ¿Ah? - Yaya posó sus ojos en Nagisa que tenía las mejillas un poco sucias. Bajó los ojos al plato de pollo que sostenía Nagisa - Oh, puedes tomarlo. No quiero más.

- ¡Gracias! - felizmente Nagisa se sirvió y fue por otro platillo de los que estaban a disposición.

Tamao se detuvo de comer y miró preocupada a Yaya. La chica andaba con un despiste extraño esa noche aunque no era la primera vez. Desde que Hikari y Amane se convirtieron en Etoile, ella había pasado a cenar con ellas cada noche. Se la pasaba inquieta y abstraída mirando de reojo a la mesa donde estaban el consejo estudiantil y las Etoile. Era normal y nadie le reclamaba.

Yaya por su parte se había sobrepuesto de manera muy madura y apoyaba a Hikari en todo lo que necesitara. Aun así, habían noches que los comentarios sobre la pareja Etoile de Astrea la perturbaban.

- Yaya-chan. - le llamó Tamao sonriendo ampliamente - ¿cómo va el coro?

- Oh, muy bien. - contestó Yaya animadamente mientras hacía a un lado un mechón de su cabello negro - estamos practicando una nueva canción. Les invitaré a oírla cuando la tenga perfeccionada.

- ¡Sería genial! - chilló Nagisa deteniéndose de engullir un trozo de pastel y con las mejillas más sucias aun.

Yaya y Tamao se miraron luego de ver la cara tan infantil de Nagisa con esas sobras de comida en las mejillas y comisuras de la boca. Luego ambas estallaron en carcajadas suaves.

5 Minutos más tarde Yaya se puso en pie y se despidió de ambas chicas. Mientras ella salía del comedor otras 5 u 8 personas también se retiraban. Entre ellas estaba Kaname la cual se había despedido de su novia, Momomi, con un beso en los labios que robó los suspiros de todas la que pudieron ver la escena. Era una pareja muy intimidante y respetada en todo Astrea.

Kaname, a diferencia de las chicas que dejaban del comedor, se fue por la izquierda hacia la salida de la residencia. Al abrir la puerta principal y salir de allí todo el ruido del interior desapareció así como también la calidez. Una briza fría movió su corto cabello y su falda blanca. Sin más comenzó a caminar por el sendero que daba al camino principal por el cual se podía llegar a Miatre, Spica o Le Rim. Mientras avanzaba se fijó con sus ojos pequeños y profundos, que la noche estaba más oscura que de costumbre a falta de la luna. Tan oscura como su alma descarriada.

Si que estaba descarriada. Tenía una forma de ser abominable y aun así le amaban. Le adoraban y nadie se resistía a ella. Ni siquiera Momomi. Era tan orgullosa...

- Pero tengo de que enorgullecerme - pensó para sí frunciendo un poco el seño al verse invadida por pensamientos ridículos.

De imprevisto vio a alguien que caminaba justo hacia donde ella iba. Iba un metro más adelante que ella y se dirigía a Spica. Sus ojos Rojizos se achicaron un poco. ¿Quién iría a la escuela en plena noche? Ella tenía una excusa al menos. Kaname agilizó sus pasos.

Cuando comenzaba a pasar por la curva hacia adentro del camino pudo ver, gracias a la luz de un farol, el rostro de la persona que iba hacia Spica. Sus ojos brillaron de placer y una sonrisa malvada se ensanchó en sus labios delgados y gastados por los besos de Momomi.

- Es esa bastardita. - pensó deteniéndose en la entrada de Spica una vez que Yaya había entrado sigilosamente.

Algo caliente en el pecho de Kaname comenzó a molestarle. Recordó las veces que Yaya se habían metido en su camino y la arrogancia de ella. Era una mocosa desgraciada que no había pasado nunca por un buen susto; pensó Kaname abriendo lentamente la puerta de Spica mientras se colaba como una sombra dentro.

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban de una manera espantosa en el pasillo de la edificación. Nunca se había paseado por los pasillos de Spica en la noche pero aun así no tenía miedo. Caminaba con confianza por él, rumbo a su casillero personal que estaba en el segundo piso. Lo que iba a buscar sabía que estaba prohibido pero la situación lo ameritaba. Ya no conciliaba el sueño bien. Imágenes de Hikari y Amane la invadían entre sueños haciéndola terminar sobresaltada y adolorida sentimentalmente. 

- Esto me calmará. - musitó abriendo su casillero el cual emitió un chasquido al abrirse.

Yaya se agachó y comenzó a rebuscar en la parte de abajo del casillero. Su pelo largo le tapaba el rostro y tocaba el suelo como un manto negro. Sin temor alguno por el ruido que hiciese, siguió rebuscando en la parte de abajo. Mientras lo hacía, Kaname se acercaba con igual confianza: El ruido que Yaya hacía cubría sus pasos.

- Aquí estas. - Yaya sustrajo un reproductor de mp3 - Hmm... ¿Tendrás batería? - musitó abriendo la parte de atrás. Sí, tenía baterías.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la morena mientras se ponía en pie y cerraba el casillero con el pie derecho sin apartar la vista del MP3 al cual le inspeccionaba las canciones. Cuando se giró para devolverse a las escaleras y bajar, se encontró con Kaname de brazos cruzados sonriendo.

- ¡Por Dios! - gritó Yaya dando un traspié hacia atrás ante la sorpresa de verla allí en la negrura del pasillo.

- Vaya. Parece que te desviaste un poco. - dijo agriamente Kaname con su voz profunda y un tanto ronca.

Yaya no se inmutó. Recobró la compostura y le miró alzando una ceja, dibujando una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

- Y parece que tú perdiste a tu mascota - soltó venenosamente la morena.

- Ahh... - Kaname descruzó sus delgados brazos - Seré franca, "Yaya-chan" – dijo sarcástica al llamarle por su nombre.

- Oh! Que sorpresa. Pensé que tu no conocías la franqueza aunque ahora que lo pienso...- Yaya se giró un poco llevándose un dedo a los labios como si pensara algo difícil - lo que no eres es honesta.

Los ojos de Yaya rodaron a un lado para encontrarse con los de Kaname la cual había dejado de sonreír. Jamás ninguna alumna de Astrea se había atrevido a hablarle así. Nunca.

- Eres solo una mocosa prepotente intentando mantener una imagen - escupió rabiosa Kaname agarrando por el uniforme bruscamente a Yaya. - Pensé que cuando se te fuera "la niña de tus ojos" te pondrías más humilde pero veo que sigues siendo una arrogante sin sentido.

Kaname giró hábilmente a Yaya sobre sus talones y pegó su pecho a la espalda de la menor mientras rodeaba el cuello de esta con un brazo. Los ojos de Yaya seguían clavados en Kaname y no mostraban el más mínimo temor.

- ¿Recuerdas que me debes algunas cosillas? Yo no olvido Yaya. - musitó Kaname sensualmente en el oído de Yaya.

- Aleja tu asquerosa boca de mi oído. - le amenazó Yaya.

- Jamás en tu vida tendrás unos labios mejores que los míos pegados cerca de tu inmundo cuerpo - gruñó Kaname ofendida.

Acto seguido y sin muchas florituras, Yaya le dio un codazo en el estomago que agarró a Kaname mas que desprevenida. La Sempai se balanceó contra los casilleros y se recargó allí sin aire.

- No vuelvas a tocarme Kaname o te moleré a golpes - le previno Yaya llevándose una mano a la cadera mientras la veía recuperarse.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme maldita zorra! - bramó enloquecida Kaname.

Yaya se sorprendió. El semblante frío y calculador de Kaname se había ido al diablo. Sus ojos denotaban una rabia inmensa y su boca se abrió exageradamente ante el grito. Estaba desencajada y con la línea divisoria de su cabello desecha , haciendo que su cabello callera desordenadamente por su cara y cuello.

- Bye-bye Kaname. Mejor vete con tu mascota. No estoy de humor.

Yaya le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Debía volver a la residencia antes de que alguien notara que no estaba. Pero no había dado el 4to paso cuando Kaname se le había pegado violentamente por atrás y la había comenzado a arrastrar por el cabello hacia un aula cercana. Los gritos de dolor de Yaya podían oírse por todo el pasillo. Todo fue muy rápido y confuso para la menor que no se esperaba tal acto salvaje. Yaya lo próximo que sintió fue el azotón que le dio Kaname contra el borde del escritorio en el aula en que habían entrado. Se dobló de dolor sobre el escritorio jadeando una vez que Kaname la había soltado del pelo.

La iba a matar a golpes. Hacía rato que le tenía ganas a ella, en especial desde la vez que le había puesto las manos encima a su mejor amiga.

- ¡Maldita! - gritó Yaya girándose para enfrentar a Kaname.

Kaname se acercó a ella y le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. El rostro de la menor se dobló a un lado violentamente ante el golpe de la mayor.

- Te enseñaré a respetarme, Yaya. - dijo Kaname con su voz ronca mientras se le pegaba de una manera insinuante. - A mí nadie me falta al respeto y mucho menos se burla de mi !

Las manos de Kaname desataron el listón del uniforme de Yaya y acto seguido comenzaron a abrirle la chaqueta así como también a subirle la falda.

- ¿Qué me harás Kaname? - musitó con voz queda Yaya que aun no giraba su rostro - ¿me violarás?

Kaname se detuvo en seco. Alzó sus pequeños ojos y entre la mata de cabello negro que cubría el rostro amoratado de Yaya, pudo notar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que parecía preguntarle: " ¿eres capaz?"

La Sempai se quedó inmóvil con la mano izquierda sobre uno de los pechos de Yaya que estaba casi descubierto y la otra dentro de su falda. Kaname estaba impactada. Yaya no había demostrado el más mínimo miedo ni había suplicado clemencia. Para colmo tampoco parecía rendirse a sus encantos.

- Claro - afirmó Kaname sonriendo lascivamente.

Acercó su rostro al cuello de Yaya la cual solo rodó sus ojos color miel a un lado siguiendo los de ella.

- Tú lo intentaste con tu mejor amiga. ¿Por qué no te enseño lo que se siente? - musitó lentamente Kaname en el oído de Yaya.

Lo había conseguido. Yaya tembló fuertemente y sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente. El terror se había apoderado de ella.

- Eso no es cierto. ¿Cómo...como es que... - balbuceó Yaya aterrorizada - Eso..Eso no fue así. Tú no sabes lo que..

- ¿no sé lo que pasó? No. - le interrumpió Kaname bajando un dedo por el tirante del sostén azul de Yaya - pero era muy obvio. - le dijo justo antes de depositar un beso en el cuello de la menor la cual no sucumbió.

- ¿ qué cosa era obvia?

Yaya volvía a recuperarse y de manera muy agresiva.

- Era obvio que habías intentado acostarte con Hikari - le dijo sin más Kaname con toda la dureza que pudo. - Lo noté cuando vi que la pobrecilla rehuía todo contacto contigo.

Kaname enterró la mano en la entrepierna de Yaya con violencia. Esta se dobló un poco alcanzando a tomarle aquella mano fuertemente.

- Tú no sabes nada. - las palabras salieron lentamente por los labios de Yaya.

- Si tú lo dices, Ok. Pero créeme que hoy te enseñaré a respetarme, mocosa.

Kaname como una depredadora se le pegó aun más a Yaya y comenzó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de la menor de una manera poco sutil.

- ¿esto es lo único que puedes hacer para que te respete alguien?

Yaya apartó con una mano a Kaname de un empujoncito leve. Kaname reaccionó de inmediato lista para sostenerla si intentaba escaparse pero lejos de eso, Yaya se había sentado en el escritorio y se había abierto de piernas dándole un panorama total de su ropa interior y entrepierna. La mayor se sobresaltó ante tal imagen y un extraño pudor se apoderó de ella. Lo sintió como si una ola le hubiera golpeado.

- Adelante, Sempai - le provocó Yaya sonriendo como si nada.

Kaname se quedó viendo su cara, su expresión, su osadía, su atrevimiento...

- No te hagas la valiente. Es normal que una pequeña como tú quiera tenerme. - Kaname intentaba sentirse confiada ante aquel acto de rebeldía que rayaba en la estupidez.

- Te aseguro que esto no será nada para mí. ¿No te has dado cuenta que no eres tan magnífica e irresistible como crees?

Era la gota que rebosó el vaso. Kaname se le lanzó encima como fiera y comenzó a despojarla de lo que quedaba de su ropa.

Tenía miedo, pero el orgullo le impedía doblegarse ante Yaya. Esos ojos y esa sonrisa burlona de Yaya le impedían retroceder. La iba a hacer lamentarse para el resto de sus días.

Mientras recorría bruscamente el cuerpo de Yaya y la veía totalmente inexpresiva se dio cuenta de algo: Yaya se parecía a ella y de paso, ella no podía perder en seducción contra nadie porque era lo único que tenía. Su irresistible encanto. Sin eso, no era nadie.

**Continuara.- **

* * *

_**Bien. Tiempo sin escribir y me siento como "la nueva". Primera vez que escribo de Shoujo Ai y Yuri pero espero la experiencia sea buena y disfrutada por muchos. **_

_** Espero sus comentarios y críticas. Disfruten. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prueba de Fuego.**_

Momomi caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Spica hacia la clase de Kaname. Escasas alumnas ya estaban afuera de sus salones con sus almuerzos en mano listas para descansar y continuar las clases dos horas más tarde.

- Saludos Sempai - saludó una chica de enormes anteojos y pelo verde oscuro con muchos rizos al ver pasar a Momomi. Esta se detuvo.

- ¿Qué es todo eso que llevas? – preguntó Momomi sin más señalando la rema de papel que llevaba la menor.

La chica parpadeó sorprendida. Momomi jamás se había detenido para hablarle pese a que ella le saludaba siempre con mucho respeto. La menor le dio la espalda y en un pequeño tablón comenzó a poner, con tachuelas, dos pares de hojas de las tantas que llevaba.

- Mañana hay actividad en el club de Tennis – dijo la chica sonriendo al tiempo que ponía la tachuela en un ladito de la hoja ya pegada en el tablón de anuncios – Cualquiera que quiera jugar solo debe apuntarse con o sin pareja para jugar dobles o sencillos.

Momomi alzó un poco una ceja. Los deportes nunca le habían interesado.

- En fin. Suerte con eso – dijo despectivamente la Sempai comenzando a caminar. Más, la voz de la chica le detuvo.

- Sempai. Avísele a Kenjou-Sama. Seguro querrá ir.

- Ja ! – soltó con una risa leve Momomi continuando su camino. – Todos creen conocer a Kaname. – achicó sus ojos al estar frente a la clase de Kaname - ¿ interesarle una estúpida actividad de Tennis? Para nada – pensó.

Cuando corrió la puerta del aula se encontró una escena que la dejó muda.

- Discúlpate ahora mismo o te las veras conmigo ¡- gritaba Kaname salida de sus cabales a una chica tan alta como ella de un cabello muy lizo y rojo.

- ¿estás loca? Yo estaba parada aquí y tú te tropezaste. Mejor mira por donde andas – le enfrentó la otra.

Kaname estaba con la parte frontal de la ropa empapada de un líquido amarillo que podría ser jugo de naranja. Una chica más baja estaba tirada en el suelo temblando de horror y con un vaso donde parecía haber estado el jugo, en su mano.

- ¿Me llamaste loca? – Preguntó peligrosamente Kaname acercándose a la pelirroja.

- Solo digo que te estás alterando por algo en lo que nadie tuvo que ver – dijo la otra abriendo los brazos. Luego señaló a la chica en el suelo – estábamos por comenzar a comer y tu te tropezaste conmigo y con ella. Te cayó el jugo encima sin querer.

Kaname estaba totalmente enfurecida y sorda ante cualquier cosa. Su rostro estaba tan rojo que las que miraban aquello estaban bastante lejos del lugar por el miedo que causaba.

- Te voy a...

- ¡Kaname! - gritó – Momomi de inmediato al ver que su novia iba a pegarle a la otra. – Basta.

Momomi se movió rápidamente hacia Kaname y la haló hacia atrás.

- Vámonos Kaname. – le susurró al oído la castaña pero Kaname no parecía querer ceder. – Kaname, esto es ridículo. Y todos están mirando. Eres del consejo estudiantil.

Murmullos llenaban el pasillo. Había gente amontonada mirando. Momomi no dejaba de sujetar a Kaname pero lo que más le asustaba era el comportamiento violento de ella. Desde la noche anterior estaba con un humor de perros.

Primero había desaparecido luego de la cena. Cuando por fin llegó a la habitación estaba sudada y con muy mala cara, recordó Momomi.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Fue lo que le pregunto Momomi al verla entrar y tirarse en su cama boca arriba.

- Me quedé leyendo algo. – musitó Kaname girándose a un lado para así darle la espalda a ella.

- Me hubieras dicho y leíamos juntas. – Momomi cerró la revista que leía y se puso en pie para ir a la cama de enfrente.

- No era necesario. – respondió secamente la otra.

- Estas muy sudada. ¿Tienes fiebre? – preguntó la castaña al pasar su mano por el cuello de Kaname.

Kaname al contacto con la mano de su novia, saltó a un lado de la cama alejándose.

- No estoy de humor para tus cuestionarios, Momomi. – Kaname se puso en pie - me daré un baño.

Sí, eso fue todo. Momomi escuchó como Kaname azotaba la puerta del baño. Luego no pasó más. Kaname salió del baño media hora mas tarde con una camiseta larga y se metió en su cama, sola.

Ahora se estaba peleando por lo que parecía una estupidez.

- ¡Kaname! Vámonos dije. – Ordenó Momomi con dureza.

Kaname y ella se alejaron del grupo de chicas con las cuales Kaname pretendía pelearse. Salieron del aula abriéndose paso entre la gente.

- Malditas estúpidas – repetía por decimoquinta vez Kaname ahora que se había puesto otro uniforme y comenzaba a comer con Momomi en una mesa de madera con banco que estaba dispuesta junto con 10 o 15 más en un área verde que se encontraba al este de la edificación Spica.

- ¿estás segura de que ellas fueron las causantes? – preguntó con cuidado y lo mas suavemente que pudo Momomi.

- ¿Acaso dudas de lo que digo? – preguntó Kaname alzando sus pequeños ojos rojizos. Momomi tembló al ver su amenazadora mirada.

- Solo digo…- comenzó a decir pensando en escoger las mejores palabras – Pudiste, sin querer, tropezarte. Eso le pasa a cualquiera.

- Exacto – dijo Kaname terminando su almuerzo – y como yo no soy cualquiera, no me pasó.

Hubo un silencio Incomodo por largo rato.

- Iziyuna-chan me habló de una actividad rara de Tennis. – Dijo con ánimos Momomi recostándose en su lado del asiento de madera. – Ja, me dijo que te dijera. Como si eso te interesara.

Los ojos de la castaña se cerraron mientras reía para sí acostada en la banca.

- Ya estoy inscrita. – Anunció Kaname.

- …

Momomi se reincorporó muy lentamente en la banca. Sus labios se separaron para preguntar algo pero fue interrumpida por un globo que pasó entre ambas desinflándose. Ambas chicas se impresionaron y miraban como el globo rojo volaba y se retorcía votando todo el aire que tenía dentro para luego caer sobre la mesa donde antes habían comido.

- ¿Un globo? – preguntó Kaname agarrando con dos dedos el globo desinflado.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!

Kaname y Momomi miraron a Hikari, la nueva Etoile, correr hacia ellas con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Al llegar a la mesa hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Lo siento mucho. – Dijo enderezándose con suavidad. – se me ha escapado cuando intentaba hacerle el nudo.

- ¿no sabes hacerle un nudo a un globo? – preguntó Momomi sintiendo vergüenza ajena y pena a la vez por Hikari.

- No. – Dijo bajando sus ojos azules. Parecía triste y apenada – Pero Yaya-chan me está enseñando. – dijo recobrando la confianza y sonriendo.

Kaname sintió un escalofrío terrible recorrerle la espalda ante ese nombre. Giró la cabeza hacia donde había visto venir corriendo a Hikari y allí sus ojos se toparon con la figura de Yaya. Sí, la mismísima Yaya parada con una mano en la cadera y una bolsa grande de globos inflados en la mano libre.

Yaya por su parte no se había percatado de quienes eran las dos jóvenes que estaban sentadas a la mesa. Miraba hacia un enorme árbol de los tantos que había por esa área verde tan tranquila que tenían los de Spica para descansar. Una mirada aislada se había posado en sus ojos y una expresión de desgracia en su rostro, pálido ese día.

- ¿cómo es que… - pensó Kaname impresionada – Luego de lo de anoche ella está...

- Kaname-Sempai - Le llamó Hikari sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que volviera el rostro al frente - ¿me devuelve el globo? – la Etoile señalaba con un dedo el globo que Kaname sostenía.

- Ah, sí. – Kaname se lo devolvió.- Tenga mas cuidado, Etoile-sama – dijo sonriendo de lado Kaname.

- Ah, sí. Siento haber interrumpido su Conversación – Comunicó Hikari. Luego de unos segundos se percató de lo que Kaname había dicho y se sonrojó aun más que antes – y por favor no me llames Etoile-sama.

- Pero si eso es lo que eres. – Interrumpió Momomi un poco enfurecida ya que su sueño había sido ser Etoile con Kaname – Además, no interrumpías nada – continuó Momomi con mas dulzura al ver que Hikari se había asustado por su tono – Solo hablábamos de la estúpida actividad del club de Tennis.

- ¿actividad? – preguntó Hikari juntando sus manos pequeñas unas con otras.

- Sí. ¿eres Etoile y no lo sabes? – nuevamente ese tono acusador en Momomi la hizo avergonzarse.

- Hmm. – Hikari pensaba con minuciosidad – Ah ¡- gritó Asustando a las dos chicas. - Sí, ahora recuerdo. Es que hay tantas actividades en agenda…

Momomi solo se llevó una mano a la cara mientras que Kaname miraba a la Etoile con suspicacia. Hikari por su lado se había impresionado. Había olvidado algo muy importante.

- ¡Yaya-chan! – Gritó Hikari girándose - ¡ Yaya-chan ¡

Yaya volvió a la tierra con los gritos. Se giró viendo a Hikari de manera despistada y caminó hacia allá a paso rápido.

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó yaya sin ver a las dos chicas de la mesa.

- Yaya-chan, Había olvidado decirte. Mañana el club de tennis tiene un evento donde cualquiera que quiera jugar en dobles, sencillos o retar a alguno de los participantes, podrá hacerlo. – Hikari posó una mano en el hombro de la morena – Tu has ganado trofeos de tennis ¿no?

- No estarás pensando en que yo podría participar ¿verdad?. Aparte eso fue cuando era pequeña. Ya no practico.

- Pero tienes tu raqueta en nuestra habitación.

- Sí pero…- Yaya cerró los ojos suspirando – Solo practico tennis a veces, cuando quiero sacarme el estrés.

Un ruido seco hizo que Yaya abriera los ojos y mirara a las chicas sentadas a la mesa. A la primera que vio fue a Momomi, luego a Kaname la cual se había parado muy rápido y había hecho caer el obento donde había comido.

- ¿ah sí? – inquirió Kaname sonriendo con esfuerzo.

Yaya se quedó helada. Como un flashback recordó la asquerosa experiencia de la noche anterior. Como Kaname la había usado hasta sentirse satisfecha de sentir al menos un poco de desgracia por parte de ella. Desgracia futura porque en ningún momento Yaya lloró o pidió que se detuviera. Se aguantó todo sin lloriquear. Incluso, su único recuerdo era la Luna. Sí. Mientras estuvo acostada sobre el escritorio, siendo abusada por Kaname, su vista se fijó en la luna que se veía por la ventana. Su cabeza había quedado colgando ligeramente del borde del escritorio así que la vista por la ventana era lo único que podía ver. La hermosa luna de esa noche. La noche en que algo humano en ella se había perdido.

Cuando Kaname se fue en silencio, Lloró amargamente porque aquello jamás podría contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga. Había caído a lo mas bajo. Y ahora tendría que afrontar todo. Incluso ver a Kaname frente a frente como en ese momento. Era difícil pero no imposible. Juró no doblegarse ante Kaname y lo iba a llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

- Sí - respondió Yaya sonriendo maliciosamente - se jugar tennis pero es un pasatiempo para mí.

- Y…

Yaya se asustó. Kaname había avanzado hacia ella hasta sobrepasar el espacio personal.

- ¿no te gustaría tener un amistoso encuentro mañana? – preguntó Kaname imitando la sonrisa de Yaya.

-…

- Eso no podrá ser Kaname. – intervino Momomi desde atrás parándose también – Tu y yo tenemos asuntos que atender.

- Ah, yo creo que sería buena idea. Yaya-chan ha estado un poco desanimada en los últimos días – comunicó Hikari viendo a Yaya la cual la miraba acusadoramente por revelar algo tan privado - Lo siento, pensé que sería buena idea.

- Tranquila – Yaya le sonrió con dulzura a su amiga – Aparte, aceptaría gustosamente el…- Miró a Kaname de arriba abajo – "amigable encuentro" Pero al parecer tiene planes con su masco…Digo, Novia.

Momomi abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Iba a decir "mascota"?.

- Momomi - Llamó Kaname captando la atención de la susodicha – Repondré nuestro asunto luego y con intereses. Participaré en el evento y de paso ayudaré a que Yaya-chan se saque el estrés.

- El único método que conoces para sacar estrés lo haces muy mal – comentó Yaya haciendo que Kaname se ofendiera y las otras dos se asombraran sin entender de qué hablaba.

Kaname tomó el rostro de la menor por la quijada y lo alzó bruscamente. Ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente sin ceder ni un segundo.

-Te destrozaré ante todo Astraea – musitó Kaname peligrosamente cerca de los labios de la morena.

-Ja. – De un empujón Yaya alejó a su sempai – Hasta mañana entonces. – Miró a Hikari con cierto enojo no intencional – Vamos.

-Ah...Sí. – Hikari hizo una reverencia a las dos chicas – Con permiso.

Ambas chicas se retiraron en silencio. Momomi y Kaname no se hablaron tampoco.

El resto del día transcurrió normal. Kaname había recuperado el humor e incluso se había disculpado con sus compañeras de salón por su comportamiento. A la hora de la cena, la oración de Amane fue bien recibida con un fuerte "Amén".

-Vamos, comete esto también – decía Tsubomi a Yaya poniéndole un enorme pedazo de bistec en el plato – tienes que estar fuerte para patear traseros mañana ¡ - decía la chica de pelo rosado. – Claro – se apresuró a decir mientras se sentaba y miraba a un lado un poco avergonzada – no es que me preocupe…

-Jijiji, uh, admite que te preocupa tu sempai – dijo Yaya señalándola con su tenedor y una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

-Que no ¡ - gritó inflando las mejillas Tsubomi.

Tamao, Nagisa y la pequeña Chiyo se rieron ante la escena.

-Me parece maravilloso que vayas a participar en la actividad – dijo Tamao mirando a Yaya.

-Sí. Me muero de ganas por verte mañana aunque…- Nagisa se rascó con un dedo su cabeza - No sé cómo es el puntaje en Tennis.

-Es fácil. – se apresuró a decir Tsubomi alzando un dedo y poniendo cara de sabelotodo. – Los puntos se cuentan así: 15-0, 30-0, 40-0.En tenis ganas cuando llegas a 6 sets. Pero debe tener dos juegos por encima del otro: o sea, 4-6. Si llega a 6 solo por un juego mas que el otro debe seguir jugando hasta que la ventaja sea de 2 sets. Si ambos llegan a 6-6 sets entonces se van a "Tie Brake".

-¿Tie Brake? – repitió Nagisa.

-Es donde los puntos son contados de manera diferente y gana el que luego de 7 puntos tenga 2 más que el otro. Jugaran hasta que uno de los dos sobrepase al otro por 2 puntos. – Dijo Yaya con voz pesada y seria mientras miraba su plato.

-Pero eso no pasará Yaya-chan – Le animó Chiyo – Es imposible que tu y Kaname lleguen a Tie Brake.

-Ah, en fin.

Yaya y las demás continuaron comiendo animosamente entre su charla. Por consejo de Tamao, Yaya fue donde Hikari luego de cenar y le pidió permiso para practicar una hora esa noche en las canchas de tennis.

-Ah, Ya veo. Y no estés tan apenada, Yaya-chan – Hikari le sonrió dulcemente.

-Es que me da vergüenza pedirte algo así que podría romper alguna regla, solo porque eres Etoile.

Hikari sonrió más. Yaya se veía adorable cuando estaba apenada.

-Tranquila. Amane-san ya le dio permiso a otra participante para que practicara. Las canchas están abiertas. Podrán practicar juntas pero ojo…- Hikari acercó por un brazo a Yaya hacia sí cosa que hizo que la morena se ruborizara por el acercamiento – traten de no hacer ruidos o prender los reflectores principales de las canchas. No sería bueno que alguien las viera practicando de noche.

-O-oye Hikari – Musitó Yaya cerca de su rostro – pero ¿cómo vamos a ver con todo apagado?.

-Hay reflectores laterales que le darán luz exclusivamente al área donde entrenen. Llévate una linterna del salón de útiles deportivos para que vayas y regreses.

Yaya asintió agradecida y Hikari rió un poco.

La morena se le quedó viendo con mucha melancolía. El amor que sentía por ella estaba amarrado y amordazado en su corazón. Pronto se moriría de la pena y solo dejaría una mancha gris en su persona. Pero no importaba. Prefería eso a hacerle daño a Hikari.

Ambas se despidieron y Yaya hizo todo lo planeado. Fue a su recamara, se puso un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta sin mangas roja, así como también sus zapatillas deportivas. Agarró su largo cabello en una cola alta en su cabeza con una cita roja. Luego fue al salón de deportes donde guardaban pelotas, aros, raquetas, equipos, entre otras. De ahí partió hacia las canchas con la linterna y su raqueta.

Las canchas estaban cerca del instituto Spica y de la pista de equitación donde Amane practicaba casi todos los días. De hecho, estaba a la derecha. El trayecto fue largo y con luz pero cuando salió del sendero y se acercaba al área verde donde había comido Momomi y Kaname, las luces de los faroles se hacían más débiles hasta que se le hizo necesario prender la linterna. Al llegar a las canchas pudo ver solo una iluminada por los laterales y supo que allí estaba la otra chica que entrenaba. Mientras avanzaba por enfrente de las canchas comenzaba a escuchar las exclamaciones que la otra persona emitía al pegarle a la pelota.

-Ah ¡ - Nuevamente le pegaba a la pelota de tenis la cual rebotó en la pared de enfrente y botó en el suelo frente a ella de regreso. – Ah ¡ - otro golpe más de los tantos.

-Kaname – llamó Yaya desde atrás.

Kaname sin dudas se desconcentró ya que la pelota le botó y ella intentó pegarle muy tarde. Lentamente se giró hacia la entrada de la cancha encontrándose a Yaya que ya apagaba la linterna.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Kaname jadeando un poco y con mucho sudor en la frente y cuello.

-Etoile Hikari me dio permiso de entrenar aquí esta noche. – Dijo sin más.

-Agh...

Kaname se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras calmaba su respiración.

-Parece que Amane tampoco se le hace fácil controlar a su mascota – dijo por fin Kaname mirando de reojo a Yaya la cual se quedó inexpresiva.

-Me largo. No estoy de humor.

Yaya se giro y caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿Huyes? – gritó Kaname que comenzaba a caminar hacia ella con la raqueta en mano. Llevaba el mismo conjunto negro de tennis que usó en el partido contra Amane hacía meses.

-Simplemente evito tener que partirte mi raqueta en la cara.

Yaya ya estaba saliendo de la cancha cuando Kaname le agarró por la muñeca con que sostenía la raqueta y la halaba hacia atrás.

-No seas tan inmadura y ridícula. Si quieres entrenar, entrena. – le dijo.

-¿mantendrás tu boca cerrada?

-Si tú mantienes la tuya.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose hasta que Kaname le soltó.

A partir de ahí ambas usaban la pared trasera de la cancha pero cada una en un lado distinto. Kaname tomó el izquierdo y Yaya el derecho. Minutos más tarde solo se escuchaban el sonido de la bola contra la raqueta y la pared así como también las ligeras exclamaciones y jadeos de las que entrenaban. Por más de 45 minutos ambas entrenaron sin decirse nada ni mirarse.

Los minutos siguieron pasando pero las energías no bajaban. Al contrario, los golpes a las pelotas eran cada vez más duros y rápidos. A la hora con 5 minutos ambas comenzaron a entrenar dando saltos cada vez más altos y alejándose más y más de la pared. Las exclamaciones eran un poco mas altas por el esfuerzo. La cola de Yaya estaba muy desajustada por los saltos y el sudor. Kaname tenía unos flequillos largos que caían por su rostro. A la hora y media la velocidad y la fuerza eran extremas. Los jadeos eran mas fuertes.

Por fin el cuerpo de una de ellas cedió al cansancio extremo. Yaya se tropezó al intentar alcanzar su pelota debido a la mala forma con que la devolvió. La morena cayó de lado en el suelo y la pelota solo siguió rodando hacia atrás pegándose a la malla. Kaname se rió. Jadeando y arrastrando los pies se acercó a Yaya y se arrodilló a su lado. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo jadeante de la morena.

-Ahh…aahh.. Eres una mocosa. ¿Intentabas ganarme en resistencia? - preguntó Kaname de manera burlona.

-Ahhh..Hmm – Yaya cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. – Sí – afirmó luego de un minuto.

Kaname se dejó caer al lado opuesto también. Jadeaba como nunca.

-Dios. – Musitó Yaya recuperada y sentada en el mismo sitio donde había caído mientras miraba el cuerpo de Kaname tirado a un lado - ¿ Así jadeas cuando le haces el amor a Momomi?.

Kaname no respondió. Seguía jadeando y de una manera muy tosca. Yaya seguía sonriendo. Disfrutaba ver como Kaname aun no se recuperaba del cansancio mientras que ella si. Pasados 2 minutos Kaname no mejoraba y comenzaba a toser.

-Kaname – le llamó Yaya mirándole de reojo. – Me voy a dormir.

Yaya se puso en pie despacio fijándose mucho en Kaname con disimulo por si le veía. Aun así Kaname seguía doblada a un lado cubriéndose el rostro.

-Vete – dijo en un hilo de voz Kaname aun jadeando entrecortadamente y tosiendo.

-No puedo creerlo.

Yaya dejó de hacerse la dura y corrió a voltear a Kaname boca arriba en el suelo. Su pecho se expandía y contraía violentamente.

-¡¿eres asmática?! – preguntó con las manos temblorosas Yaya sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-Un…Poco – Afirmó Kaname tosiendo y jadeando a mas no poder.

Yaya la dejó bruscamente y corrió al banco donde estaban las cosas ella y Kaname. En el Lado de las cosas de la mayor estaba una toalla y una botella de agua que se mantenía fría, posiblemente debido a que fue llevaba congelada.

-Toma esto – Yaya le puso la toalla en la cabeza y le inclinó la botella de agua en la boca – Trágatela toda. No eres asmática del todo.

Kaname comenzó a beber torpemente. El agua fría le bajó quemándole por dentro. De un manotazo aparto la botella que Yaya le extendía y se reincorporó sentándose con la toalla en la cara. Dos veces mas tosió la sempai. Luego todo fue silencio por 10 minutos. Yaya estaba muy pálida. Nunca había estado en una situación así donde a alguien parecía faltarle el aire.

-Hm. – Kaname bajó la toalla de su rostro. – Ya estoy mejor.

-¿estás segura? – pregunto Yaya poniéndose en pie.

-Si.

Pese a que hablaban de una situación peligrosa que había pasado, el tono de ambas era seco, duro y sin el mas mínimo denoto de agradecimiento (por parte de Kaname) o Alivio (por parte de Yaya). Kaname se puso en pie vigorosamente y recogió su raqueta.

-Esta es la parte donde me agradeces – anunció Yaya.

-Esta es la parte donde juras no hablar de esto con nadie.

-¿qué?

Kaname se giró viéndola fijamente. Para sorpresa de la morena, Kaname estaba un poco ruborizada pese a la dureza de su semblante.

-Ya me oíste. No quiero que nadie de aquí sepa que soy algo como una semi-asmatica. – dijo con su característica voz ronca y dura.

-¿nadie lo sabe¿ni siquiera Momomi? – preguntó Yaya impresionada.

-Nadie y por tu bien que nadie lo sepa.

Kaname caminó hacia el banquito donde tenía sus cosas y recogió todo.

-Buenas noches y prepárate para mañana. – se despidió Kaname al estar en la puerta de la cancha.

-Eres una egoísta total. Eres increíblemente orgullosa – dijo con rencor Yaya como si escupiera las palabras.- Ocultarle a tus amigos y a tu novia que eres semi-asmatica solo por mantener una imagen de mujer dura y autosuficiente.

-¿eso es lo que te parece? – Kaname se giró visiblemente ofendida. - ¿no has pensado que tal vez lo hago para no preocupar a mis amigos¿tampoco te has puesto a pensar que quizá aun no tengo la confianza de decirle a Momomi algunas cosas? Como por ejemplo, que anoche abusé de ti. – dijo con una voz un poco matizada de dolor.

-Como si te importara ¡ - lanzó Yaya con ironía al verse por unos segundos incapaz de reclamarle.

-Jm, Claro. ¿Qué me va a importar a mí una pequeña Zorrita como tú que se me regale? – agregó Kaname lo más hiriente posible al verse en aquella situación.

Todo quedó ahí. Kaname se fue al salón de deportes y Yaya se quedó recogiendo sus cosas allí.

Mientras lo hacía iba reviviendo una y otra vez cada palabra de la última conversación tenida con Kaname y cada vez sentía mas rabia consigo misma.

No se aguantó. Haría lo que fuera para terminar aquello esa misma noche y de manera más pública, en las canchas de tenis.

_**Continuará.-**_

* * *

_**Bien, el segundo capítulo hecho. Este fue muy normal pero ya el próximo sí tendrá Yuri así que cuidado. **_

_**Espero sus comentarios y que sigan disfrutando de sus demás lecturas. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Euforia**

**Precaución:** Este capítulo contiene Yuri.

Yaya corría a toda prisa hacia la residencia para hablar con Hikari y contarle todo lo que sucedía. Así se sentiría mejor, absuelta de todo pecado, libre de Kaname y todo su veneno. Volvería toda su existencia a ser como antes y se encomendaría a todos los dioses para encontrar el camino más adecuado a ella.

Hacía mucho que la brújula de Yaya había perdido el norte. Su concentración era poca, sus ganas de asistir al coro también, sus ganas de ir por las noches a beber té y comer galletas con Nagisa, Tamao y las otras también. El mundo sin Hikari no había perdido el color pero había cambiado las tonalidades de este. Ya ni siquiera la abrazaba como amiga que era el único contacto corporal que tenía con ella y que era su consuelo a la falta de no poder llegar a tenerla de otra manera. Hacía tiempo que comenzaba a sentirse torturada. Hikari era feliz, Amane era muy buena persona, Pero...Maldita sea¡no se sentía feliz!

Era una vil mentira eso de que la felicidad del otro es suficiente. No era cierto. La felicidad del otro alejado de uno era una maldita tortura. No se sentía feliz por Hikari y aceptarlo le había costado muchas lágrimas y un remordimiento horrible. Lo que sentía era alivio de que fuera feliz. Solo eso. El clásico alivio que se siente cuando algo que quieres marcha bien aunque sea para otro pero NO era feliz viendo a Amane y a Hikari juntos.

Yaya estaba pasando cerca del campo de equitación corriendo, cuando de pronto escuchó unas voces un tanto lejanas. Se detuvo en seco y miró muy fijamente hacia la parte trasera del establo que estaba a 3 o 4 metros de donde ella estaba.

- Deben ser los caballos - musitó para sí pero su corazón había comenzado a palpitarle muy fuerte y un sudor frio se había comenzado a posar en su piel.

Sabrá Dios por qué, pero recordó que Hikari desde hacía un mes y medio comenzaba a llegar tarde a la recamara. Muy tarde. Al preguntarle siempre obtenía la misma respuesta. La última vez había sido hacía 3 días. Lo recordaba muy bien.

_- Hikari - musitó en voz baja Yaya desde el escritorio donde estaba sentada terminando un ensayo, cuando vio entrar a Hikari __nerviosa__. - ¿otra vez tarde? _

_- Ah. Sí, Yaya-chan - le respondió Hikari con un leve sonrojo - __Discúlpame__ por molestarte. Ya ni duermes por esperarme._

_Yaya __rápidamente__ volvió el rostro y los ojos hacia los libros del escritorio._

_- __¿esperarte__? Je, no Hikari. - se apresuró a mentir mientras volvía a escribir en una hoja - solo adelanto mis trabajos. _

_Hikari se acerco a ella por la oscura habitación. Solo la lamparita del escritorio daba iluminación a la recamara y la puerta entre abierta del baño que dejaba escapar un asomo de luz. Yaya miró de reojo a su amiga que se __había__ quedado parada a su lado con la mano derecha alzada y el dedo pulgar pegado de sus labios el cual mordía. Yaya la conocía tanto que sabía que algo la tenía muy inquieta. _

_- __¿qué__ ha pasado hoy? - preguntó cerrando los libros y guardando el ensayo en su maletín._

_- Ah. Nada.- dijo Hikari __girándose__ y caminando hacia su cama donde dejó el lacito de su uniforme._

_- ¿Nuevamente te quedaste firmando cosas con Amane? - preguntó Yaya __poniéndose__ en pie mientras terminaba de organizar el escritorio. _

_- Sí. Mucho trabajo._

_Yaya se giró sonriendo haciendo que su larga melena negra se moviera de un lado a otro._

_- Igual debes descansar un poco. Sinceramente pensé que tu y Amane resolvían todo en el día para así en la noche tenerla libre y poder hacer deberes, entre otras cosas. - Yaya caminó __descalza__ hasta su cama y se sentó en el borde viendo a Hikari que le daba la espalda._

_- He...No. A veces debo quedarme. - Hikari se giró de imprevisto con el entrecejo un poco fruncido pero sin parecer molesta - No me esperes cuando veas que pasan de las 12 de la media noche. No es necesario..._

_Yaya se le quedó mirando fijamente._

_- Ya te dije que no te espero, Hikari. He estado estudiando. Sin ti tengo mucho tiempo libre ya. - comentó Yaya sin __más__. Hikari por su parte sintió culpa al __oír__ sus palabras __así__ que bajó la vista mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco._

_- Lo..._

_- Hikari. - le llamó Yaya mientras se tumbaba boca arriba en su cama - No te disculpes. Eres una Etoile y ni modo que estemos como antes. Lo que importa es que somos mejores amigas. _

_Hikari__ caminó hasta la __cama __de ella __y se __rodillo__ allí. Tomó las manos de Yaya entre las suyas. Yaya __también__ tomó sus manos y simplemente se sonrieron __apoyándose__ una a la otra. _

La realidad parecía otra en aquel momento en que Yaya podía jurar haber visto la silueta de su amiga escurrirse por un lado del establo. Pero era tan poca la probabilidad de que fuera Ella y tan fuerte el presentimiento de que lo era.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies comenzaron a caminar hacia el establo. Todo estaba oscuro y frío. Aun así no se atrevió a prender la linterna, tenía miedo de que la luz pudiera traerle más oscuridad. Cuando se iba acercando a la parte donde vio la silueta, una mano se posó en su hombro. Salto al frente asustada. Al girarse se encontró con Kaname.

- ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que ya estabas en tu habitación - Dijo Yaya con notorio miedo en la voz aun incapaz de recuperarse del susto.

- Si pero me devolví al ver que tardabas. Vamos - Kaname tomó de un brazo a Yaya- debemos ir a dormir.

- No. - dijo de inmediato Yaya soltándose sin ser demasiado brusca - Debo...ver algo. Iré en un momento. Vete tú.

Yaya comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia donde se dirigía pero Kaname le detuvo por el hombro nuevamente.

- Es tarde Yaya. Debemos volver, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué buscas en el establo? - preguntó Kaname viéndole fijamente.

Yaya iba a responderle pero notó algo: Kaname estaba susurrando. Susurraba igual que ella solo que ella lo hacía porque sabía que alguien estaba en el establo. Eso quería decir...

- Tú sabes que hay alguien en el establo - dijo como si tuviera miedo de sus palabras. Kaname se asombró del terror en la mirada siempre segura y a veces prepotente que tenía Yaya normalmente.

Yaya por su parte notó que la expresión de Kaname también cambió a duda y palidez.

- Tú...viste a la persona que venía hacia aquí y la seguiste. - Aseguró Yaya, atando cabos.

- Yaya, vámonos. ¡Te lo ordeno como miembro del consejo estudiantil! - dijo Kaname con bríos pero aun susurrando.

Yaya se alejó dos pasos. Su corazonada se hacía más real. Rápidamente se giró y comenzó a correr hacia donde había visto la figura. Kaname le siguió corriendo. La menor supo de inmediato que Kaname sabía algo porque al igual que ella, estaba corriendo de una manera en la que no pudiera hacer ruido. Cuando Yaya giró por donde volteó la figura que vio, se encontró en un estrecho caminillo donde a la derecha, unos pasos más adelante, estaba la puerta trasera del establo. Una luz tintineante se filtraba por la puerta entre abierta. ¿Velas¿Lámparas, tal vez?

Ambas caminaron en silencio. Yaya por ir tan absorta en sus pensamientos se tambaleó un poco al pisar una piedra ancha y gruesa en el suelo pero su sempai le agarró de la mano derecha haciéndole mantener el equilibrio. Ambas avanzaron sin decirse nada. Cuando estaban ya a dos pasos de la puerta, pudieron escuchar voces, cosa que las alertó para detenerse.

- Amane-san...-se escuchó decir a Hikari dentro, en voz baja pero audible - ¿tienes donde echarle la comida a Star Bright?

- Sí. Ya le serví.- se escuchó hablar a Amane en voz baja también.

Kaname estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y Yaya ni hablar. Cuidadosamente ambas se acercaron a la puerta y echaron un vistazo. Al hacerlo pudieron ver que Hikari y Amane estaban casi al fondo del lugar en uno de los cubículos desocupados de los caballos. De hecho, los últimos siempre habían estado deshabitados. Con confianza, Yaya y Kaname se adentraron en el establo oscurecido. Había una lámpara de aceite al final, cerca de donde estaban las dos Etoile. Kaname y Yaya avanzaron en puntillas hacia el final del establo, de vez en cuando adentrándose en cubículos de caballos para ocultarse pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no era necesario tanto cuidado Ya que Hikari y Amane estaban muy entretenidas besándose.

Las dos avanzaron por la hilera opuesta a la de ellas y se ocultaron en el cubículo que quedaba frente al de las Etoile que estaba desalojado. Un caballo relinchó un poco al escuchar el leve chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse cuando Yaya y Kaname se adentraron.

- Amane-san - Susurró Hikari apartándose de los labios de su novia. Ladeó el rostro mirando hacia atrás y hacia los lados.

- Tranquila. Solo fue un caballo - le calmó Amane posando una mano en su cabeza.

Dentro del cubículo, Kaname y Yaya se habían sentado en la saliente lateral que tenían los cubículos para poner los accesorios y herramientas usados en los caballos. De esa forma los pies de ambas no podían verse. Kaname, que era la cercana a la puerta la abrió un poco para ver lo que pasaba.

Se sombró un poco al ver una manta negra que caía al piso en medio de los cubículos derechos e izquierdos, frente a ellas, justo cuando abría un espacio pequeño para mirar. Aun así el asombro se duplicó al ver el cuerpo de ambas chicas caer pesadamente sobre la manta. Amane estaba de espaldas al suelo con Hikari encima la cual le abrazaba y besaba profundamente.

- Por Dios...-Susurró para si Kaname que estaba con los labios entreabiertos.

Yaya no decía nada, solo miraba atentamente con el entrecejo un poco fruncido. ¿ Era aquello el presentimiento que tenía? Sin duda lo era.

Por su parte, las chicas aun no se separaban del beso ni para tomar aire. Por el contrario, el beso fue ganando intensidad. Hikari, luego de 2 minutos comenzó a bajar las manos del rostro de la Peli azul por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho el cual comenzó a acariciar tímidamente. Su pequeña mano comenzó a cerrarse alrededor del pecho derecho de Amane al acariciarle la cual solo abrazaba por la cintura a la menor.

Kaname tragó en seco. No podía soportar aquello y de paso tenían que salir de allí.

Un tenue gemido por fin se escapó de los labios del príncipe de Astraea el cual Hikari pareció aprovechar para bajar a besar su cuello sin mucha timidez. Le besaba con tanto cariño y suavidad que parecía conocérselo de memoria. Amane, notoriamente ruborizada abrazó mas el cuerpo de la pequeña mientras sus manos comenzaban a moverse nerviosamente por la espalda de esta.

Los dedos largos y delicados de Hikari comenzaron a abrir la blusa de su sempai y a hacerla a un lado para rozar su piel con los dedos. Nuevos gemidos eran arrancados de Amane que parecía estar debatiéndose en una lucha interna.

- Hikari...-Musitó Amane posando sus ojos rojizos oscuros en la otra Etoile que masajeaba y besaba su pecho por encima del sostén negro que traía ella.

- Te amo demasiado. - dijo suspirando Hikari apoyando el rostro entre sus pechos y cerrando los ojos.

Amane se incorporó con cuidado, sentándose en la manta con Hikari sobre sus caderas. Sin decir más le besó profundamente en los labios mientras sus manos empezaban a despojar a la otra de su chaqueta blanca y del lazo de su cuello. Ambas prendas fueron dejadas a un lado junto con la camisa blanca de Amane. Hikari, mientras le besaba, fue pasando una mano por la espalda de Amane hasta el cierre de su sesten el cual abrió luego de unos segundos al tiempo que Amane paseaba sus manos por los muslos delgados de la otra.

Duraron buen rato acariciándose, besándose y lanzando uno que otro gemido ligero hasta que ambas se apartaron al unísono. Sin decir nada Hikari se paró de encima de Amane, agarrándole una mano para que le imitara. Amane así lo hizo, se paró enfrente de ella la cual hizo que diera dos pasos hacia la derecha y uno hacia atrás para pegarla de una columna grande de manera que se alzaba desde el suelo hasta el techo del establo. Sin más, Hikari se pegó al cuerpo de Amane y comenzó a besar su cuello con dedicación, dejando un rastro húmedo al pasar. La sempai cerró los ojos entregándose al placer que le proporcionaba su novia.

Ambas entrelazaron las piernas firmemente unas con otras creándose así un abrazo muy cerrado entre ambas.

Las manos de Amane comenzaron a deslizarse por debajo de la blusa de Hikari la cual temblaba al sentir los dedos fríos de la otra recorriendo su columna. La fricción entre ambos cuerpos no se hizo esperar. Amane se frotaba lentamente del cuerpo de Hikari y esta del suyo.

- ahh..-gimió Hikari haciendo con mucho cuidado y timidez el sostén de Amane a un lado - Eres tan preciosa que me siento torpe.

- No tienes porque sentirte así. - le dijo Amane al oído mientras le sacaba la falda a ella la cual se deslizó rápidamente hacia abajo por sus piernas- eres mi princesa. - añadió Amane. Hikari asintió apoyando la cabeza entre los pechos suaves y cálidos de la otra.

Las manos de Amane se entretuvieron en el cabello de Hikari la cual besaba y lamia con dedicación sus dos pechos. La sempai se mordía los labios para no gemir pero el balanceo de su cuerpo contra el de Hikari desvelaba la excitación que le embargaba en ese momento. Lo único que podía hacer era acariciar y masajear la cabeza de Hikari para instarla a continuar. Aunque, no era necesario. Ella parecía totalmente a gusto besando y masajeando los pechos grandes de su sempai. Se aferraba a ellos como si fuera a su propia vida. Amane deslizó la mano derecha por la espalda de ella. Sin poder contenerse al llegar a su parte baja, agarró uno de los glúteos de Hikari y presionó su mano en el. La pequeña se estremeció.

Pero nadie estaba más estremecida que Yaya. Se había quedado tiesa en esos 20 minutos. Kaname por igual. No reaccionaban ante nada. Aquello parecía irreal. Pero al menos ambas compartían la tortura. Yaya veía a Hikari siendo besada por otra y Kaname a Amane siendo acariciada y complacida por una menor.

- Aahh..Hi...Hikari - Gimió con voz ronca Amane al sentir los labios de la pequeña cerrarse alrededor de uno de sus pezones.

Pero Hikari no duró mucho allí. Se sentía muy feliz de poder, por primera vez, complacer a Amane por sí misma. Bajó por su pecho a su abdomen y besó todo este hasta caer de rodillas al suelo. Amane se retorció contra la columna en la que estaba apoyada. Hikari continuó descendiendo y se encontró con un obstáculo: La falda.

La forma de deshacerse de la falda fue más fácil de lo esperado ya que Amane le ayudó.

- No. No puedo ver esto. - Dijo por fin Yaya volteándose al lado contrario en el que estaba sentada.

Kaname giró el rostro y vio como Yaya se tapaba los oídos con las manos fuertemente mientras una lagrima comenzaba a bajar por su rostro.

- No podemos salir ahora. - Dijo luego de un momento Kaname con frialdad pese a que ella misma estaba sufriendo - Hasta que no se vayan debemos quedarnos.

Yaya abrió los ojos al oír un gemido descomunal departe de Amane. Kaname hizo lo contrario, cerró los ojos con pesar.

- Hikari¿por qué haces esto? - preguntó Amane con un rubor escandaloso en sus mejillas viendo como Hikari se debatía nerviosamente en si apegar nuevamente los labios en la entrepierna de su sempai o no. Se le veía preocupada - Tu no haces estas cosas.

- Pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero complacerte - dijo Hikari con notoria vergüenza y nerviosismo. Paseaba una mano temblorosa por la entrepierna de Amane cosa que estaba descontrolando a la otra.

- Tú no tienes que complacerme de esta forma. Me complaces siendo como eres cada...

Hikari frunció el seño y armándose de valor apegó totalmente el rostro en la entrepierna de Amane y comenzó a besar aquella por encima de la ropa interior. Amane ladeó el rostro con cierto dramatismo y ahogó un fuerte gemido. Hikari agarró sus caderas con manos temblorosas, en un principio, pero luego lo hizo con firmeza.

Los gemidos de Amane cada vez eran peores y eso estaba taladrando los nervios de las dos ocultas. Yaya intentaba taparse los oídos pero aun así escuchaba a Amane. Kaname seguía con los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada de un lado de la puerta.

Minutos más tarde ambas chicas volvieron a acostarse en el suelo pero esta vez era Hikari la que descansaba en la manta. Ambas ya se habían despojado de toda ropa y se friccionaban mutuamente de una manera ansiosa y lujuriosa. Amane tomó el control de la situación y recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo delgado y pequeño de la otra. Deslizó las manos por sus muslos, por sus pechos, por su vientre.

Si los gemidos de Amane habían sido tortura, los casi chillidos de Hikari eran la muerte. La pequeña se retorcía lentamente por la presión que hacía Amane en su entrepierna con la boca. Ya se había acostumbrado un poco pero aun así la experiencia siempre era excesivamente placentera para ella. La hacía gemir hasta derramar lágrimas.

- Ahh..Amane-sempai! Amane...! - gemía Hikari alzando las caderas y moviéndolas un poco contra la boca de la mayor que la recorría gustosamente.

Amane que se mantenía serena en su trabajo, abrió un poco los ojos para ver a Hikari. Ver el cuerpo de su novia ardiendo de placer, bañado en sudor y disfrutando gracias a ella, era como un regalo. No cambiaría aquello por nada del mundo.

Kaname, desde su refugio abrió los ojos lentamente. Su mirada estaba totalmente apagada. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y vio que había pasado una hora con 10 minutos. ¿Cuánto duraría aquella tortura? No podía ser que durara tanto.

Yaya por su parte se había resignado. Permanecía sentada con la mirada baja pensando en la mentira que Hikari le había hablado por tanto tiempo. Con que era aquello lo que hacía cuando llegaba tan tarde. Imperdonable.

- Hikari...-musitaba Amane sobre los labios de ella - Se está haciendo tarde.

- Lo sé. - dijo en un hilo de voz Hikari abrazándose al cuerpo de la mayor.

Ambas estaban entrelazadas fuertemente, frotándose una con otra ansiosamente. Una pierna de Amane se frotaba contra la entrepierna húmeda de la otra y lo mismo pasaba con una de las piernas de Hikari en la cual Amane se frotaba.

Pasaron 15 minutos de gemidos y jadeos cada vez más fuertes hasta que culminaron exitosamente. Amane cayó pesadamente sobre Hikari temblando luego de alcanzar un orgasmo. Lo mismo le sucedía a Hikari que estaba tan enrojecida y sudada que parecía estar con fiebre. Se dieron besos apasionados y amorosos por un rato hasta que se saciaron y decidieron comenzar a vestirse.

Yaya y Kaname estaban desbastadas. La primera se la había pasado en un estado deprimente mientras que la otra al final solo miraba una y otra vez su reloj.

- Me iré primero por si hay alguien merodeando - Dijo Amane una vez vestida y que hubo doblado la manta donde habían estado recostadas.

- No. Debo irme lo más rápido posible - Se negó Hikari mirando su reloj.- pasan de la 1 de la madrugada.

- ¿Crees que Yaya-chan te esté esperando? - preguntó la mayor mientras caminaba a donde estaba Star Bright y le echaba una ojeada.

- Es seguro que sí. Siempre me espera aunque dice que solo estudia pero sé que me espera porque se preocupa por mí.

Amane la miró de reojo con una suave sonrisa.

- Deberías decirle la verdad. Ella ha sido muy madura y te ha apoyado en todo - Amane caminó hasta la cabizbaja Hikari. La abrazo contra su pecho. - No temas. Yaya nunca te ha defraudado.

- Lo sé. Es la mejor amiga que se puede tener - dijo Hikari abrazándose a Amane. Sus ojos denotaban tristeza - pero no es justo que le diga la verdad. Ella me ha apoyado pero eso no significa que no sufra, Amane.

Amane la separó de su cuerpo con las manos en sus hombros.

- Confío en que harás lo correcto, Hikari - le alentó.

Hikari se quedó mirando el rostro sereno y amable de ella. En verdad amaba esa ciega confianza que le tenía, esa sonrisa que le hacía tener más valor en sí misma, esos ojos que le hacían ver la profundidad del alma de su amada. Amane la obligaba a ser y sentirse como un ángel. Tener todo ese amor y confianza depositado en ella la hacían sentir bien.

- Buenas noches - dijo la pequeña dando un beso en su mejilla.

- Descansa.

Hikari salió del establo silenciosamente. Amane se quedó 5 minutos terminando de arreglarse la ropa y llenando de agua el bebedero de Star Bright. Luego, se fue con la lámpara de aceite dejando el establo en penumbras.

Al otro día Hikari había alertado a todo Astraea de que Yaya no aparecía ni había dormido en su habitación. A las 9 Am convocó una reunión con el consejo estudiantil de Spica. Amane estaba presente y mostraba la misma preocupación que Hikari solo que esta ultima estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

- ¿Dices que Nanto Yaya no durmió en su habitación? - Preguntó Shion, la jefa del consejo estudiantil de Spica mirando con sus grandes y expresivos ojos a Hikari.

- Así es. - Dijo con voz fuerte pero temblorosa Hikari.

- ¿has preguntado a sus otras amigas? Ustedes compartían mucho con chicas de Miator y Le Rim - argumentó Momomi sin muchas ganas. Aquella reunión le parecía ridícula.

- Ya preguntamos a todas las conocidas y no saben nada - Habló por primera vez Amane que tenía los codos sobre la larga mesa y las manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla.

Shion se puso en pie. Caminó de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados. Se detuvo al lado de la silla donde debía estar Kaname, pero no habló de la ausencia de esta.

- Avisemos al consejo estudiantil de Miator y Le Rim. - propuso La rubia con voz de mando.

- ¿qué es todo esto?

Las presentes miraron a Kaname que había entrado bruscamente al salón.

- Nanto Yaya ha desaparecido. Dice Hikari-chan que no durmió en su habitación - le comunicó Shion descruzando los brazos y señalando con una mano a donde Hikari.

Kaname guió sus ojos pequeños y agudos hacia donde Hikari. La miró de una forma que asuntó mucho a Hikari y que alertó a Amane.

- Bueno, Hikari. Supongo que viste anoche cuando salió¿no? - preguntó venenosamente Kaname.

- Sí y tú sabes por qué. - Dijo Hikari.

- Si. Y bueno, también supongo que estuviste toda la noche en la habitación esperándola. ¿No? Digo, - se apresuró a decir Kaname en vista de que todas la miraban extrañados por su tono- ¿por qué avisaste en la mañana? Cuando una alumna a mas tardar las 12 de la noche no está en su habitación hay que alertar de inmediato.

Hikari tembló. Sentía un hueco en el estomago aunque eso posiblemente era porque no había desayunado. Hubo largo silencio ya que todos esperaban que Hikari respondiera. Kaname aprovechó el silencio y se puso frente a la ventana del salón. Afuera muchas chicas corrían con globos y ropa deportiva hacia las canchas de tenis.

- La señorita Nanto está en los vestidores del club de tenis - Dijo por fin Kaname justo antes de que Hikari estallara en llanto. - Y será mejor que todos vayamos. Yo misma debo ir calentando para mi participación. - agregó de inmediato Kaname. - Con permiso.

Kaname salió del lugar tranquilamente. Hikari se disculpó con las demás y salió corriendo a las canchas de tenis, desesperada por ver a Yaya.

Las chicas le abrían paso a Hikari por ser Etoile. Hikari entró a los vestidores con brusquedad cosa que asustó a 3 chicas que conversaban. Aparte de esas 3 estaba una 4ta persona que se encontraba agachada amarrándose los cordones de las zapatillas deportivas. Tenía una gorra blanca que tapaba su cara y una larga cola negra de cabello le caía a un lado.

- ! Yaya! - gritó Hikari feliz de encontrarla.

Yaya terminó de amarrar sus zapatillas pero no se reincorporó para ver a su amiga. Las 3 que estaban en el vestidor salieron de allí hablando animadamente.

- ¿Yaya-chan? - preguntó Hikari preocupada al ver que no reaccionaba.

Se acercó despacio a ella pero cuando iba a poner la mano en su hombro, Yaya se paró.

-Ah, Hikari. - Dijo animadamente Yaya sonriéndole muy ampliamente.

- Oh, gracias a Dios. Estas bien. - Hikari se llevó una mano al pecho luego de dar un suspiro.

- Estoy mejor que nunca. Lista para dar lo mejor. - Yaya alzó un puño enérgicamente y le guiñó un ojo.

- Yo estaba preocupada. Como no fuiste a dormir...

Yaya le pasó por un lado y caminó hasta su raqueta la cual tomó.

- Me quedé dormida en la cancha. - Mintió - Bah, ya sabes. - le miró sonriendo - A veces es bueno dormir fuera. Deberías intentarlo algún día.

Sin más que decir salió del vestidor. Hikari se quedó asombrada. El tono en que dijo la ultima parte le pareció despectivo, frio y hasta venenoso. Pero descartó eso. Yaya no tenía motivos para tales cosas y lo importante es que ya estaba de vuelta.

En las canchas habían 6 partidos comenzados. El 7mo era de Yaya contra una chica de 2do.

- A continuación, en la cancha 7, Nanto Yaya contra Aka Remy - Anunció Chikaru. Presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Le Rim que ese día tenía un área especial en la parte alta de los asientos de espectadores donde estaba el sonido y se anunciaban los partidos, anotaciones y demás, por los altavoces.

- Partido de 6 sets - Anunció el árbitro que era nada más y nada menos que Tamao - Sirve Nanto Yaya. -continuó diciendo desde lo alto de su silla, señalando con la mano hacia el lado de Yaya.

Los gritos de los espectadores que miraban los diversos partidos, eran ensordecedores. Yaya comenzó a botar la pelota.

Se sentía decepcionada. No había dormido ni desayunado pero aun así quería jugar a toda costa. Pero sobretodo tenía la necesidad de que todos pusieran sus ojos en ella.

Yaya lanzó la pelota hacia arriba y luego saltó. Su adversaria le esperaba atenta. Cuando le pegó a la pelota esta pasó por un lado de su adversaria como un relámpago la cual se quedó atónita.

- ¡Ace ! 15-0, Ganando Yaya. - Anunció Tamao.

El público comenzó a cuchichear. "¿Un Ace?" decían algunas. "No puede ser", decían otras.

- ¡El primer Ace del evento! - Anunció Chikaru poniéndose en pie - Yaya Nanto hizo el primer Ace.

Los gritos de euforia no se hicieron esperar. Hikari estaba parada junto a Amane en un lugar especial del público donde solo ellas podían estar. Ambas se maravillaron.

- Y voy por el segundo... - Pensó Yaya clavando sus ojos color miel en la pelota que iba bajando mientras que ella ya se iba impulsando hacia arriba para pegarle. - No pienso perder hoy. - Se dijo así misma lanzando una mirada asesina a su adversaria la cual se intimidó bastante. Tanto que no pudo pegarle a la pelota.

Nuevamente, gritos de euforia llenaron el lugar.

* * *

_**Espero disfrutaran de este capítulo. Me ha parecido maravilloso hacer mi primer capítulo con **__**yuri**__**. Fue difícil pero me dije hace mucho que quería intentar hacer Yuri y Yaoi en algún **__**fic**__** al menos una vez. **_

_**Espero haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier cosa **__**dejen**__** comentario. Hasta la próxima.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fragmentado.**

- Juego y partido: Kenjou Kaname. 6 juegos a 1 - Anunció una chica rubia con gorra que había arbitrado el partido.

Los espectadores estallaron en gritos y bitores.

- Hay que ver que Kaname tiene su público - dijo Amane a Hikari que estaba sentada a su lado en la parte alta de los asientos de las canchas.

- Ha jugado excelentemente - comentó Hikari con mucho entusiasmo mirando a Kaname darle la mano a su adversaria y luego alzarla a su público mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Los partidos de la tarde habían sido únicamente para los retos de las personas que se habían apuntado. Kaname ya había jugado en la primera hora dos partidos, Yaya uno, y las 15 participantes mas, alrededor de 2 o 1.

Yaya por su parte había visto los partidos de Kaname desde la puerta de las canchas donde estaba la mayoría de las participantes. Estaba pasmada. Kaname había ganado sin mucho esfuerzo solo porque sus dos adversarias prácticamente se quedaban embelesadas mirando a kaname o babeando. ¿ Cómo era posible?

- Yaya-chan.

La morena se giró de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Hikari a sus espaldas. Su mente se había quedado vagando en la nada.

- Vamos a comer unos postres con las chicas - Hikari señaló a una mesa alejada de madera que estaba en el área verde, cercana a las canchas - Ya hay un receso de una hora así que aprovechemos.

- ¿ no tienes que hacer algo con Amane? - preguntó Yaya lo más sutil que pudo.

- Hm - Hikari negó sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano izquierda con suavidad - Vamos. Tenemos unas delicias. ¿Ya comiste verdad?

Yaya abrió un poquito más los ojos ante la pregunta. Aun no comía. Cuando se hizo el receso para la comida, se fue a los vestidores a llorar amargamente.

- Hm. Algo. - Mintió.

Ambas, tomadas de la mano, caminaron hacia la mesa donde les esperaban las chicas. Para variar esta vez las chicas de Le Rim se les habían unido.

- Barbaridad de Dios, Yaya. – comenzó a decir Kizuna poniéndose de pie de un salto. Sus dos coletas ese día estaban un poco más altas de lo normal. - ¡Qué bien jugaste!

- Excelente diría yo - agregó Natsume mientras arreglaba sus gafas.

Entre la peliverde y la castaña estaba la pequeña Kagome la cual solo movió un brazo de su enorme oso en forma de aprobación.

- Gracias - dijo apenada Yaya tomando asiento en la mesa, al lado de Tamao.

- Chikaru no quiso participar. Se le da bien el tenis pero no quiso - Natsume miraba de reojo a Chikaru que estaba a su lado con los codos sobre la mesa, las manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla y los ojos cerrados apaciblemente.

- Soy una principiante en tenis aun - dijo abriendo sus ojos cafés - Pero Yaya, has estado muy bien.

Yaya le sonrió un poco más a la siempre respetable y amable Chikaru. Su voz se notaba un poco ronca y débil por estar todo el día dando anuncios e informando cosas por el micrófono.

- Les agradezco el apoyo - dijo por fin yaya haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

- ¡Bien ! Ahora solo falta que te enfrentes a dos más y serás la invicta del torneo. - Anunció con ánimos Nagisa, que al igual que las demás vestía un pantalón corto, camiseta y zapatillas deportivas pero con los colores de Miator.

- Eso sí estará difícil. Tiene que vencer a una de 4to año y a Kaname. - Anotó Tsubomi posando ambas manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose un poco hacia el frente.

Una fuerte brisa característica de los comienzos de otoño las embistió haciéndoles cerrar los ojos y posar las manos en sus rostros para apartar sus cabellos. Muchas hojas de los arboles se cayeron creando espirales al hacerlo.

Todas se mantuvieron en un estresante silencio. Hacía tiempo que Hikari y Yaya no se sentaban como en ese momento, juntas a charlar un buen rato. Los postres estaban dispuestos en la mesa aun tapados así como también un termo con té frío. Nagisa y Tamao se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando así como las chicas de Le Rim. Tsubomi hacía como que miraba a un lado pero sus ojos estaban mas que fijos en sus dos sempais.

- ¿supieron de la boda de Rokujou-sama? - Dijo de imprevisto Nagisa haciendo que todas abrieran los ojos como platos y la miraran de inmediato.

- ¿Qué? - gritaron todas al Unísono con unas sonrisas impecables en sus rostros.

- ¿ ya se casa? - preguntó entusiasmada Tamao - ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Shizuma-Sama me lo comentó el fin de semana pasado cuando vino a visitarme - Nagisa se ruborizó al decir aquel nombre.

- Aww...- Suspiraron todas al unísono haciendo que Nagisa se espantara y ruborizara mas.

- No...No suspiren así ! - gritó la aludida ante las caras sonrientes y enternecidas de todas.

Las chicas estallaron en risas mientras Nagisa intentaba detenerlas. Luego, la conversación giró en torno a la noticia de la boda. Se comentaron cosas como de "¿quién era el novio?", "¿cómo pasó?", "¿cuándo será?". Todas se fueron respondiendo y comentando mientras comían los postres con el té frio.

Yaya intentaba parecer natural, reía, charlaba a medias pero sin dudas, no estaba con ánimos de nada. Apenas probaba el té y los postres. La escena de la noche anterior se le repetía mentalmente hasta torturarla.

* * *

- ¿Qué diablos pretendes Kaname? ¿he? - le gritaba Momomi - Te quedaste hasta el amanecer con esa niña.

Kaname estaba acostada en una de las camas con una toalla húmeda sobre su rostro. Se había pasado horas en el sol y los gritos de Momomi no le ayudaban en absoluto a sentirse mejor.

- Deja de gritar como una histérica. – Ordenó- ¿Iba a dejar a una Spica sola en medio de un ataque de llanto y frustración? - Kaname se quitó la toalla de la cara para mirar a Momomi. - Estaba destrozada.

- ¿desde cuándo te importa si alguien está destrozado? Debiste avisar a sus amigas y punto.

Kaname cerró los ojos. Momomi nunca entendería lo que se vivió la noche anterior. Incluso, no entendería que le dolió lo que vio.

- Bueno. Discúlpame, Kana. - La castaña se sentó en el borde de la cama y no tardó en inclinarse sobre Kaname para darle besos.- Discúlpame pero es que yo también estaba preocupada. Creo que hubiera estado igual que Hikari si no hubieras venido a las 6 AM a la habitación.

Kaname no quería hablar más. Alzó un poco el rostro para besar profundamente a Momomi la cual no se hizo de rogar. Aun así, el beso no duró mucho ya que tocaron a la puerta cosa que causó que la castaña lanzara una mirada resentida hacia la puerta.

- Yo iré. - le dijo a kaname al tiempo que se levantaba de encima de ella.

La castaña se quedó petrificada al ver del otro lado de la puerta a Yaya.

- ¿qué quieres? - Preguntó de mala gana Momomi.

Yaya frunció un poco el seño. Llevaba su larga melena suelta como acostumbraba.

- Necesito hablar con Kaname. - le respondió Yaya pero Momomi no se movió. Parecía estar pensando en algo.

La Castaña se giró y entro a su habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Yaya la cual no se sorprendió de tal acto. Dado que parecía que no podría hablar con Kaname, se dio la vuelta para irse pero no tardó en escuchar una puerta abrirse y cerrarse en el acto, detrás de sí.

- Vamos a un lugar privado - dijo con voz de mando Kaname al posarse a su lado mirando hacia el final del pasillo.

- Bien - Accedió Yaya con cierta molestia.

Nos les fue difícil elegir la iglesia. Fueron a paso rápido y esquivado a las escasas personas que se encontraban en el camino. Al llegar frente a la edificación se persignaron y luego entraron haciendo el menor ruido posible. Al entrar el aire frio de la iglesia las reconforto. Estaba a la temperatura perfecta. Yaya, tomándole la delantera a Kaname, se sentó en el segundo banco de la hilera izquierda, al final. Kaname la imito lanzándole una mirada poco amistosa. Dentro solo habían cinco personas, aparte de ellas dos y, solo unos minutos después, tres chicas salieron del lugar.

- Kenjou - Susurró Yaya luego de respirar profundo y escoger las palabras adecuadas. - Debo...Agradecerte.

Kaname se le quedó viendo de reojo suspicazmente con sus ojos pequeños y rojizos clavados en la cabizbaja Yaya que, luego de hacía tiempo volvía a mostrar un semblante calmado y sereno. Yaya se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando sus brazos de las piernas.

- No sé cuando se acabaran mis lágrimas. Quizás ya agoté todas mis reservas - le decía ella resueltamente.

De imprevisto Yaya se estremeció en un escalofrió y sembró su rostro entre sus manos.

- Me arrepiento de…de lo que hice aquella noche. Contigo. - bajó las manos de su rostro y la posó en sus labios mientras hablaba - Me sentía tan mal. Me daba igual lo que me pasara porque pensé que no podría ser peor de como estaba todo.

- Eres demasiado estúpida entonces. - garantizó Kaname cruzándose de brazos. A su lado pasaron las dos personas que restaban en la iglesia. - Siempre hay algo peor. Nunca pienses que estas en lo más profundo de lo peor porque nunca es así. - continuó Kaname mientras miraba la imagen de Jesucristo al fondo - Lo peor y lo final...es la muerte.

Con esto, Kaname giró el rostro hacia Yaya quien comenzaba a enderezarse.

- La muerte es la última desgracia y el final de las mismas. - Continúo diciendo. Su voz parecía aun más profunda de lo normal - Todos sentimos alguna vez una inmensa rabia y desesperanza. Pensamos que en verdad sería alucínate algo peor pero siempre lo hay. Piénsalo, Yaya. Piensa en las peores desgracias y veras que sacas fuerzas y comenzaras a ver las oportunidades que están a tu alrededor. Posibles salidas.

Yaya miró a un lado. Comenzó a temblar mientras lagrimas bajaban por su rostro. Era cierto. Habían salidas, puertas, posibilidades y ella no lo había visto. Quién sabe lo que hubiera hecho en un momento de locura y desesperación.

- Tienes razón. Tienes tanta razón...- Murmuró Yaya un minuto después de recomponerse con toda la dignidad que pudo.- No sé como lo haré. No tengo idea pero me olvidaré de Hikari. Al menos, de la manera...

- Sí, bueno. - Le cortó Kaname de mala gana - Lo siento pero no tengo intensiones de escuchar tus problemas amorosos.

- Tienes razón. Con los tuyos ya tienes suficiente – Comentó resueltamente Yaya en tono de burla al tiempo que se ponía en pie. Kaname se volteó bruscamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Cómo dices? Yo no tengo problemas de ese tipo. Soy la más deseada de...

- Después de Shizuma y Amane, claro está.

- Shizuma ya no está y Amane...A ella solo la alaban por sus carreras a caballo.

Kaname se puso en pie al igual que Yaya. Ésta miraba a Kaname con el seño ligeramente fruncido pero no mostraba enfado alguno.

- La gente solo está enamorada de la linda imagen que montan tú y Momomi pero ninguna de las dos es vista como algo especial o respetable. - Espeto Yaya.

- Jm. Me debatiría contigo en este tema pero creo que tiene poca importancia que tú pienses lo que quieras de mi o Momomi - Kaname se paso una mano por su corto cabello.

Yaya se le quedó viendo en silencio. Usa ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios y una expresión relajada se posó en su semblante.

- En fin. Creo que es todo - Dijo por fin la morena. - Comeré algo y luego dormiré una siesta.

- ¿qué? - Kaname siguió con la mirada a Yaya que pasaba frente a ella y caminaba hacia la puerta - ¡Tenemos un Partido! - bramó la mayor obligándose a seguir a Yaya la cual solo hizo un ademan leve con una mano demostrando que no tenia intensiones de ir. - ¡Te estoy hablando!

Kaname se detuvo un metro luego de caminar fuera de la iglesia. Yaya se esfumó de su vista justo cuando escuchaba el bramido de la multitud que estaba en las canchas de tenis.

* * *

-¡Yaya! ¡Yaya-chan!

Yaya abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar que alguien aporreaba la puerta de la habitación. Pese a los gritos aun se sentía adormilada y con el lado derecho del rostro muy caliente. Solo cuando comenzó a despertarse fue que se dio cuenta de que su rostro caía sobre una funda media vacía de papas fritas y por ello le quemaba.

- Yaya-chan, Si no abres … - Se escuchó la voz entrecortada de Hikari

- Nanto-San, Te ordeno abras la puerta. – Esta vez era una voz suave pero con tono de mando.

- Seguro está durmiendo, chicas. Estaba muy cansada.

- Tienes razón Chikaru -san - comentó Tamao.

- Darle órdenes no servirá de mucho, Shion. – se le escuchó decir a Chikaru.

- Yaya-chan…

- No llores Hikari – La alentó Nagisa

Yaya se levantó al escuchar todas esas voces. Miró a su alrededor y vio su lado de la habitación un poco desordenado. Su ropa tirada en el suelo, las zapatillas deportivas en la puerta de la habitación, migajas de papas en la cama y claro, la funda de las papas encima de la almohada. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue directo a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió de un tirón.

Las chicas que estaban todas enfrascadas en un sinnúmero de hipótesis sobre Yaya, detuvieron todo el parloteo al verla. No falto nadie por quedarse pasmado al verla llena de migajas, con el pelo revuelto. Aparte de eso, Yaya solo vestía una franelilla, el resto era su ropa interior.

- ¡Nanto-san! ¡Tapate! - Shion fue la primera en reaccionar quitándose la chaqueta deportiva que usaba ese día y poniéndola en el pecho de Yaya. – Y ¿dónde diablos has estado? – mientras preguntaba la iba empujando despacio hacia dentro de la habitación.

- Creo que me quedé dormida luego de comer. Je…- dijo Yaya con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Las chicas, que ya habían entrado miraron el desorden que Yaya tenía y sobre todo la enorme funda de papas fritas semi-vacia.

- ¿Te comiste todo eso Yaya-chan? – preguntó Hikari señalando con un dedito hacia la funda. Yaya se sonrojó mucho.

- ¡Tenía hambre! - gritó haciendo un ligero puchero. – Poco me comí…

- Creo que haré un poco de té – Comentó Tamao yendo hacia la tetera que estaba dispuesta al lado de la neverita de la habitación.

Mientras las chicas le contaban los pormenores del evento de tenis, Yaya comenzó a organizar la habitación con la ayuda de Hikari la cual no había perdido tiempo de decirle lo preocupada que estaba.

- Mmm – Yaya bebió el segundo sorbo de Té y miró a las chicas – Así que Kaname dijo que yo me había retirado.

- Si. Lo dijo riendo como una maniática y todo – Comentó Shion mientras a su lado Chikaru sonreía divertida por el tono solemne con que Shion decía aquello.

- Esa Harpía…Ella sabía muy bien que yo iba a descansar. – Gruñó Yaya – Aun…bueno hasta cierto punto es cierto que me retiré. – confesó con un suspiro.

- Pero¿ te viste con Kaname antes del partido? – preguntó Tsubomi .

Yaya que miraba su tasa hasta entonces, alzó la vista y miró a Tsubomi que mostraba una mirada inquietante. Parecía notar algo "raro" en todo aquello.

- Si. Luego de que las deje fui a agr…

Yaya se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – atacó velozmente Tsubomi inclinándose hacia Yaya que le quedaba justo enfrente. – Es extraño que solo Kaname supiera dónde estabas en la mañana cuando nadie más lo sabía.

Yaya y Tsubomi siempre habían tenido disputas. Unas más serias que otras, unas más largas que otras. Ambas chicas se miraban fijamente pero, como siempre, Tsubomi fue quien cedió bajando el rostro con un rubor y regresando a su posición correcta.

Por su parte, Yaya sentía que ya las mentiras se estaban yendo demasiado lejos. Una cosa era omitir el hecho de lo que paso la noche anterior pero de ahí a mentir hasta en si había comido o no; era demasiado. Esa no era ella.

Shion miraba por la ventana de la habitación de las chicas con las manos cruzadas bajo su pecho mientras las chicas hablaban de diversos temas. A su lado estaba Chikaru sentada relajadamente en la mesita que daba a la ventana escuchando el sonido de la lluvia que caía afuera y moviendo ligeramente sus piernas.

- Minamoto-san. - Llamó Shion en voz baja a Chikaru la cual abrió un poco los ojos y los dirigió a ella lentamente - ¿Deseas beber un té de limón con miel? Tus cuerdas vocales deben estar destrozadas.

Chikaru cerró los ojos lentamente y volvió el rostro al frente. Una muy ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios y asintió. Shion suspiró profundamente como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima muy grande. De manera resuelta y dado lo cerca que estaban, deslizó los dedos de su mano derecha por el cuello de Chikaru solo por unos brevísimos segundos. Luego llevo la misma mano al hombro izquierdo de la Joven.

-Vamos. – Dijo casi en un susurro Shion con ese tono solemne y respetuoso en su voz.

Chikaru abrió los ojos del todo y se bajó de la mesita con bastante gracia. Las chicas no habían perdido el mas mínimo detalle de aquello pese a que siguieron hablando como si nada.

- Nanto-san, Espero ya te encuentres mejor de lo que sea que te pasara. – Shion pasó por el lado de las chicas mirando a Yaya con cierto cariño.

- Gracias por acompañarnos Toumori-sempai – Correaron las chicas haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Shion y yo nos retiramos. Ha sido un largo día y yo necesito descanso. – se disculpó Chikaru en un hilo de voz el cual no se molestó en forzar.

Las chicas se despidieron de las dos sempais de Spica y Le Rim. Al salir por la puerta, Shion pasó un brazo por los hombros de Chikaru y esta le sonrió ampliamente antes de continuar su camino. Hikari que había sido quien cerró la puerta al salir estas dos, se giró a mirar a las chicas que estaban sentadas en el suelo de la habitación con tasas de Té enfrente.

- Ellas dos…-comenzó a decir Nagisa nerviosamente con una sonrisa tímida.

Natsume, con sus característicos moñitos en el pelo y sus lentes, comentó resueltamente que Shion y Chikaru, pese a ser Spica y Le Rim mantenían una amistad bastante Interesante.

- Shion rada navidad, por ejemplo, regala un pastel de frutas navideño hecho por ella misma a Chikaru-San. Para su cumpleaños también tiende a regalarle algo. Shion-sama es una joven muy educada y amable. Le gusta bastante seguir las reglas y normas de donde este. – les contó Natsume.

- Por su parte Chikaru-san no pierde ocasión de regalarle alguna prenda de vestir hecha por ella misma a Shion-sama. - Explicó Kisuna con cierta excitación. Parecía como si quisiera contar aquello desde hace mucho – Recuerdo algo que pasó el verano pasado justo cuando regresaba al Taller donde quedé con Chikaru-sempai de estar para hacer unos muñecos de felpa…

_Era comienzo de verano y, cuando iba hacia el Taller vi que Shion-sama se dirigía hacia allá también. Yo pensé que era para informarle algún tipo de reunión del consejo estudiantil pero, al llegar a la puerta del taller, que se encontraba entreabierta…_

- Chikaru-san ¡ ¿Qué significa esto?.

Una prenda de vestir cayó sobre la mesa donde estaba Chikaru dibujando. Esta, con inocencia levantó la prensa. Era una falda corta de seda negra con bordados bastante elaborados y un fondo de tela liza, negra también.

- ¿no te gusta? – preguntó Chikaru luego de verla y cortarle solo un hilo que salía del ruedo.

- No es eso. – Habló Shion en el tono más bajo que pudo – Pero es…Corta. – Shion tomó aire profundamente y luego dijo lo mas educadamente que pudo – No uso cosas cortas Chikaru. Tú lo sabes.

Chikaru se puso en pie y caminó hasta detrás de Shion la cual apretaba los labios y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas como si la hubiesen abofeteado. La morena pasó la prenda por delante de Shion y la pegó a su cuerpo exactamente en sus caderas, donde quedaría la falda si la rubia se las pusiese.

-Shion-san, Te hice esto porque estamos en verano y sé que tienes diversas salidas para este mes y el próximo. – Comentó alegremente. – Aparte creo que debes vestir cosas más modernas. Tienes un estilo muy conservador. Solo con el uniforme de Spica usas falda corta, y eso que la llevas más larga que las demás chicas.

- Preferiría que llamaras a mi "estilo" de otra forma. Estoy consciente que uso ropa mas…madura con relación a mi edad. – Comentó Shion como si diese un discurso académico.

_Supongo que hablaron más cosas pero no les pude entender del todo. Al final, luego de 10 minutos:_

- No puedo creer que en verdad intentes cambiar mi forma de vestir, Chikaru-san – Se alzó Shion casi en grito que ahora ocupaba la silla donde antes estaba Chikaru trabajando en sus dibujos.

- Hm – Chikaru llevó hasta donde ella una bandeja con numerosas galletas dulces y Jugo – Jamás intentaría cambiar tu forma de vestir. Creo que me has malinterpretado. Te he regalado una falda porque creo que, pese a ser bajita tienes una muy lindas piernas. Y claro, por el calor que hace últimamente.

Chikaru se sentó ante Shion y permanecieron en silencio por 5 minutos mas donde solo comieron y bebieron.

- Bueno, Debo irme. – Anunció la rubia mirando su alrededor como si recién notara donde estaba- Siempre que vengo aquí se me pasa el tiempo de manera sorprendente.

- Es porque aquí te relajas.

- Hm. Supongo.

Shion hizo una amplia reverencia como si se dirigiese a alguien sumamente importante al llegar a la puerta, cosa que solo hizo sonreír a la dulce chica de Le Rim.

- Shion, Llévate las galletas – se apresuró a decirle Chikaru cuando esta estaba ya en el pasillo alejándose.

- Por Dios no. Estaban deliciosas pero no pu…

- Que te las lleves. – Chikaru la haló un poco de un brazo con el que apretaba unas carpetas con muchos papeles y puso sobre esta una bolsita verde de un suave papel.

- ¡ Chikaru! No puedo andar con estas Galletas. ¡Voy donde la Superiora! - chilló Shion.

Kisuna, que se mantenía en al final del pasillo escondida, Pudo ver como Chikaru con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro le metió 3 pequeñas galletas en la boca a la Spica que aún no salía de su asombro. Luego, al haberla dejado muda con todas aquellas galletas, le dio la vuelta por los hombros y le empujó un poco al frente para que se fuese, recordó.

**Continuará.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Escape**

**

* * *

  
**

El sol se filtraba por las gruesas ramas de los arboles. Se filtraba con violencia pero, no hacía calor. Solo si estabas en contacto directo con uno de esos rayos solares sentías un caliente ajeno a ti en la parte donde cayese en la piel. Sentías una anomalía. Tu cuerpo siendo rozado por un aire frío mientras una parte de tu cuerpo estaba más caliente.

Tsubomi se sentía bien con esa sensación. Frío y caliente a la vez pero no en todo el cuerpo. A medias.

-Tsubomi-san

"Tsubomi-san". Todo mundo le decía "Tsubomi-chan" pero había una sola persona que le decía "-San". La pequeña de Miator, Chiyo. La soñadora e inocente Chiyo.

- Tsubomi-san, esta noche nos reuniremos a escondidas en la recamara de Hikari-sama y Yaya-san. – Le comentaba alegremente Chiyo. Por Dios, Podía ver sus ojos brillar de emoción.

Tsubomi se le quedó mirando como hipnotizada. Le pasaban muchas cosas por la cabeza. Cosas que habían pasado hace días. Sintió un dolor de antaño recorrerle el cuerpo de repente. Ya el aire frío no era lo que acariciaba su piel allí, afuera de Spica. No. Unos recuerdos borrosos, rápidos y dolorosos le acariciaban. Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar a medias y luego muy rápido. Sabía que Chiyo la miraba con miedo, horror. Extendía un poco las manos hacia ella como si fuera un jarrón valioso a punto de caer al suelo y partirse en mil pedazos.

- Hm- Cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir. Dedicó una miraba agradable a su amiga – Perdona, me quedé pensando en algo. – Rió nerviosamente llevándose una mano a la nuca en gesto despistado y adorable.

- Virgen santísima…Me asustaste. Palideciste. – comentó Chiyo luego de suspirar y también reírse. – Bueno. Ya sabes, nos vemos esta noche, ¿sí?

- He…

- ¿Hm?

- Sabes, tengo mucha tarea. Muchísima. – Comentó Tsubomi – Me anda yendo mal en Matemáticas. Creo que mejor me quedo.

Chiyo notó su decepción y se acercó más a ella posando una mano en su hombro, pese a la otra ser más alta.

- Ven. Yaya-san puede ayudarte en Matemáticas allá mismo. He escuchado que es de las mejores de su clase.

Se le revolvió el estomago. ¿Iba a vomitar, acaso?

Accedió a la cita. No tenía fuerzas para negarse más. No quería nada. Chiyo, sonriéndole, se alejó hacia Miator corriendo lo más rápido posible. Y así mismo se alejó su fuerza mental. Gemidos, un pasillo en penumbras, alguien rogando, los labios de una chica en el cuello de la otra.

«Ayúdame»

Le Ayudaría. Sí. Y de paso, se ayudaría a sí misma.

* * *

Una joven morena de larga cabellera, entró a su recamara con mucha prisa. Se sacó la bufanda del cuello y comenzó a desnudarse lo más pronto que pudo. Entre desnudarse y buscar su ropa, también buscaba la tetera para poner un té. Siempre había sido friolenta. Mientras las demás chicas sólo sentían un poco de frío, ella andaba casi titiritando. Mientras ponía la tetera, a medio vestir, la puerta se abrió y su compañera entró en la habitación casi con la misma rapidez que ella.

- Hola, Yaya-chan. Ya llegué. – Saludó con mucho ánimo y dulzura Hikari, quitándose una bufanda de Spica de su pálido cuello.

- Oh, que temprano llegaste. Bienvenida – Le devolvió el saludo Yaya sonriendo igual de feliz.

- La Reunión ha sido un éxito y no hemos tardado nada. Los colaboradores aceptaron nuestros términos. Los del consejo dicen que todo fue gracias a mi dulzura que accedieron. – Comentaba Hikari sentándose en su cama mientras veía a Yaya correr de un lado a otro como si buscara algo. – Pero yo sé que es gracias a que hemos estado muy organizados y unidos.

Yaya por fin encontró sus sandalias. Las calzó de inmediato para luego agarrar una camiseta gruesa manga larga y ponérsela.

- Es que Tú y Amane-sama Hacen un trabajo excelente. Hacía tiempo que las cosas no funcionaban tan bien. Las superioras están encantadas. Creo que ustedes dos pasaran a la historia.

- Eso mismo nos comentó Shion-san.

Yaya se sentó frente a Hikari. Esta última comenzó a contarle todos los detalles de su día, de sus clases, de si habló con su familia, de Amane. Yaya se sorprendió de lo fácil que ahora podía escuchar a Hikari hablar de Amane. Desde aquel día en que había confesado todo a Hikari, las cosas eran diferentes.

Lo recordaba perfectamente.

_Aún estaban reunidas todas las chicas en la habitación y Kizuna había terminado de contar su relato acerca de Shion y Chikaru. Las chicas de inmediato comenzaron a hablar y reír sobre el asunto. Pero, Tsubomi, horrorizaba miraba como Yaya temblaba y derramaba las lagrimas más grandes que había visto en su vida. Las chicas, al escuchar los sollozos enmudecieron y antes de que alguna pudiera preguntar qué le pasaba, ésta reaccionó con violencia. _

_- Salgan. – La voz le fallaba, los ojos estaban nublados de lagrimas – ¡Por favor, salgan todas!_

_Hikari ni siquiera pudo hablar. No entendía. Las chicas se pusieron rápidamente en pie y tomaron sus cosas. Antes de que se fueran del todo, Yaya se disculpó:_

_- Perdonen, pero debo hablar algo con Hikari que no puede esperar ni un minuto más. ¡Perdónenme! - rogó mirándolas a todas. _

_Las demás, pese a que no entendían, aceptaron las disculpas y se retiraron a prisa. Hikari estaba al lado de Yaya que gemía y lloraba como si la acabaran de azotar. Sus ojos claros pasaban por todo el cuerpo de Yaya, buscando quizás algo que no hubiera notado. Aquello era demasiado raro, pero no por ello menos preocupante. Puso su pequeña mano en la cabeza de Yaya la cual se lanzó a su pecho y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. _

_- Yaya-chan, por favor dime qué pasa. Me estas asustando, juro por Dios que tengo miedo, Yaya. – Hikari le abrazó con fuerza. Era consciente de que sea lo que sea que le pasaba a Yaya, ella era la culpable. _

_- No, No. No tengas miedo._

_Habló. Antes de que Hikari pudiera pensar bien el asunto, Yaya comenzó a hablar. Contar cosas. Todo lo que decía lo contaba atropelladamente, como si el tiempo fuera un factor determinante en aquello. Hikari escuchó lo de la noche en que Yaya fue a buscar su reproductor de música. La parte en que se dejó llevar por Kaname casi le causa un desmayo. La parte en que Kaname y Yaya las vieron a Ella y Aname en el establo le revolvió el estomago. La parte de las mentiras no le pareció tan mala luego de todo lo anterior y el suceso de ese mismo día, hasta esa hora, tampoco. ¿Podría ser peor? Sí. A diferencia de Yaya ella sí sabe cuando algo puede ser peor. Yaya pudo haber seguido mintiendo y crear un abismo terrible entre ambas. _

_Yaya, como una niña indefensa se quedó acostada en el suelo con la cabeza en las piernas de Hikari, llorando. Pero, contrario a lo que Hikari pudiera pensar, yaya no lloraba solo por el asunto antes contado. Lloraba por cosas de hacía mucho tiempo. Muchísimas. Era como si todas se agolparan en su mente para externarse en lágrimas. Cosas que habían pasado hace tanto tiempo que a Yaya le sorprendió encontrarse recordándolas. _

_- Yaya...-musitó Hikari cuando, media hora mas tarde ya la morena estaba calmada. - Te perdono. Y ojala tu puedas perdonarme a mi._

_- Hikari, ¿cómo podría yo juzgarte? - preguntó Yaya reincorporándose un poco para acariciar el suave rostro de la chica. - No podría. _

_Ambas se sonrieron cálidamente. A partir de ese día, todo estaba mejor que antes. Yaya mostraba una actitud muy positiva en todo lo que relacionaba a Hikari y Amane. _

- Debo irme. - Anunció luego de un momento Hikari poniéndose en pie. - debo hacer unas cosas y luego ir al comedor.

- Ve tranquila. Nos veremos en la cena. Ah, y recuerda que hoy vienen las chicas. - se apresuró a decirle Yaya antes de que Hikari saliera de la habitación.

- Entendido. Nos vemos.

Luego de despedirse con su delgada mano, Hikari la dejó sola en la habitación. Yaya se tumbó de lado en la cama. Había algo más que le preocupaba: Tsubomi. La chica, desde hacía unas noches la estaba evitando y no encontraba forma de acercársele. Aun así, Yaya entendía a la perfección el asunto. No la culpaba. Lo que Tsubomi vio debió resultarle abominable y espeluznante.

Yaya y Kaname, desde hacía un corto tiempo llevaban una especie de relación poco saludable. Yaya no sabe cómo comenzó aquello pero pasó y sabría Dios cuando terminaría. Por ahora lo importante era hablar con Tsubomi. Así que esa noche lo haría. Por lo pronto decidió darse un baño con el agua lo más caliente posible.

Pasó al baño que compartía con Hikari y luego de despojarse de la ropa, se metió a la tina. Diez minutos mas tarde el baño se llenó de vapor y casi no se distinguía nada, salvo la silueta de Yaya mientras se enjabonaba y estrujaba la esponja contra su cuerpo. El vapor hizo que la mente de la morena también se perdiera en el torbellino de asuntos. Tanto así fue que solo se percató de que alguien mas estaba en el baño cuando le sujetó por el cuello y el abdomen desde atrás.

Yaya lanzó un grito mientras era sacada arrastras de la tina. Se disponía a seguir gritando hasta que la mano que le sujetaba por el cuello se pasó a su cara y le hizo girar el rostro a un lado.

- ¡Kaname! - Gritó horrorizada mientras le escurría agua por toda la cara y el cuerpo.- ¿cómo entraste?

- Eso no importa. - La Sempai de Yaya mostraba esa mirada malévola que indicaba que estaba allí para fastidiarla. - Usemos el baño hoy. - sugirió como si tal cosa mientras Yaya luchaba con la mano derecha de su sempai que intentaba escurrirse entre sus piernas, como el agua.

- No Kaname-sempai. Ahora no. - suplicó Yaya mientras Kaname la inspeccionaba como una fiera a su victima, buscando donde daría la primera mordida.

- Yo soy la que doy las órdenes, _Yaya-san_. - Le recordó amenazadoramente.

Yaya, visiblemente molesta y avergonzada gruñó un poco. Kaname no estaba allí para perder el tiempo y lo dio a entender bien cuando logró meter su escurridiza mano en la entrepierna de Yaya. La morena se estremeció notoriamente.

- Te recuerdo, Yaya, que gracias a mi es que tu relación con Hikari está mejor que nunca. - Le susurró Kaname al oído.- Que no se te olvide.

- Mentiras. - Contraatacó Yaya apretando los dientes y mirándola con cierta altanería.

Kaname, en un movimiento rápido le dio la vuelta y la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Yaya no tuvo tiempo de hacer amago de ponerse en pie cuando ya en la espalda tenía pegada a Kaname. La sempai agarró uno de sus mojados pechos con toda confianza y con la mano libre volvió a adentrar los dedos en su entrepierna. Yaya hacía el esfuerzo de no sucumbir bajo el peso de Kaname.

- Eres toda una zorra, Yaya-san. - Dijo burlonamente Kaname mientras manoseaba a su gusto todo el cuerpo de Yaya sin obtener mayores resistencias.- Te gusta llevarme la contraria y forcejear conmigo. ¿eso es lo que te prende?

- Vamos a lo que viniste y luego vete. Tengo que llegar temprano a la cena. - Murmuró Yaya mirando las losetas del suelo mientras apoyaba las manos del mismo.

Kaname, como respuesta, le tiró del pelo hacia atrás haciéndola incorporarse y quedar solo de rodillas. La besó brevemente en los labios y luego bajó por el cuello mojado de Yaya. La menor frunció un poco el ceño cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Kaname jugando con la parte superior y más sensible de su entrepierna. Una oleada de placer la envolvió de pronto. Kaname no era lo más sutil del universo ni nada similar. Si lo era, solo lo demostraba con Momomi.

La boca de Kaname mordía y besaba ferozmente el cuello de la menor sin dejar de masajear el pecho derecho de Yaya. Pronto y como ya era costumbre, ambas se encontraron tiradas en el suelo totalmente desnudas, frotándose una a la otra, jadeando, gimiendo y sudando a mas no poder. Mientras Kaname exploraba la húmeda entrepierna de Yaya con los labios, por segunda vez, Yaya miraba a un lado recordando los enormes ojos de Tsubomi la noche que las encontró a ambas en unas de sus "sesiones" en un aula vacía, a media noche.

_En aquel momento esa sensación desagradable de suciedad, temor y decepción que siempre se apoderaba de Yaya en determinado momento de esos encuentros la llevaron a mirar hacia la puerta del aula donde estaban. Kaname mordisqueaba uno de sus pezones mientras con la otra mano masajeaba su entrepierna a una velocidad considerable que luego, sin dudas, aumentaría de ritmo. En ese momento Yaya vio los ojos aterrado de Tsubomi. La boca semi-abierta y la tez muy pálida. Yaya y ella se miraron fijamente. Tsubomi sabía que la había visto y Yaya también._

- Ahh..ahh...Ya casi...- Murmuró Kaname sobre el cuerpo de Yaya mientras se aproximaba a su orgasmo.

_Aquella noche Kaname dijo lo mismo mientras Yaya miraba a Tsubomi como si fuera un espejismo. Verla le dio mucha angustia, lastima y pena. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras su cuerpo era sacudido violentamente por Kaname quien no paraba de gemir, al igual que ella. _

"_Ayudame"_

_Yaya no sabe por qué musitó eso justo antes de que Tsubomi se fuera corriendo de allí, incapaz de ver más. _

Kaname, luego de terminar se separó del cuerpo sudoroso, enrojecido y jadeante de Yaya. La morena intentaba recuperar su ritmo de respiración normal mientras Kaname se vestía en el baño. Y, sin decir nada, tal como llegó se marchó de allí. Yaya se arrastró hasta la tina y se metió en ella. Así estaban las cosas. Mantenía una "relación" extraña con Kaname la cual, aunque le dolía admitirlo, le ayudó a olvidar sus frustraciones y problemas con Hikari. Era su válvula de escape. A veces disfrutaba aquello bastante, otras se sentía como la escoria mas grande del universo.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Añoraba con toda su alma lo que Hikari tenía. Alguien a quien querer, amar, besar y entregarse sin problemas. Pero no lo tenía ni lo tendría más. Solo le quedaba tomar lo que Kaname le daba. Sobras y más sobras.

Yaya llegó a tiempo a la cena donde, luego de la oración, comenzaron todos a comer. Los ojos oscuros de Yaya, mientras masticaba, se pasearon por todas las mesas del comedor, en busca de la siempre molesta y entrometida Tsubomi. Claro, eso pensaba antes de la pequeña. Le molestaba siempre que intentaba meterse entre ella y Hikari. También ese aire de madurez con que se jactaba y como a veces sabía cosas que sus sempais no.

- ¿no le preguntaste por qué estaba así, Chiyo-chan? Tsubomi no es así. - escuchó Yaya desde su ensimismamiento, volviendo a la realidad. Miró a Tamao y luego a Chiyo para poder seguir la conversación.

- Pues no. Dudo seriamente que me hubiese dicho. En verdad anda muy extraña. Bueno, ella tiene sus momentos de seriedad que la hacen ver tan segura, madura y pensadora...

Una carcajada cortó el aire que se respiraba en la mesa. Las chicas miraron a Yaya sumamente impresionadas. Yaya enrojeció al ver lo que había hecho. Rió un poco mas con la servilleta en los labios y luego de limpiarlos dijo:

- Perdónenme, pero es que hablas de una forma tan..."Fan" acerca de Tsubomi. - Comentó Yaya resueltamente mientras daba unos sorbos a su jugo de limón.

- Realmente la admiro, Nanto-sempai. - comentó Chiyo defendiéndose y con cierto rubor.

Yaya parecía examinar todo. Miró primero a las demás y luego a Chiyo.

- Vaya, pues harían buena pareja. -soltó al aire Yaya de una forma que llevó a que las miradas de las demás se tornaran de preocupación.

- He, bueno, no estamos hablando de eso. - Interrumpió justo a tiempo Tamao luego de que Nagisa le picara un muslo por debajo de la mesa para que dijese algo. - Tsubomi anda extraña. La verdad la he visto huir de mi.

- Y de mi – Aseguró Kizuna con la boca llena de comida.

- Vaya, por Dios. - Yaya volvía a pausar su comida – Solo ha de estar en esos días. De mi ha huido también, aunque tiene sus razones. Sabe que conmigo no van sus cosas raras y actitudes. - Riendo divertida, terminó su cena – Aun le falta mucho para ser como sus sempais. - concluyó guiñando un ojo coquetamente y moviendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Chiyo se paró de la silla como si le hubiese picado un insecto.

- Dios y la virgen libren a Tsubomi de ser como tú. – gritó entre tartamudeos Chiyo. Temblaba de pies a cabezas y tenía las orejas rojas.

La mesa de ellas como las que le rodeaban detuvieron lo que hacían y miraban boquiabiertos la escena. Yaya salió rápidamente de su perplejidad. Se puso en pie con más calma que Chiyo. Ladeó el cuerpo de una forma que rozaba lo sensual y se cruzó de brazos con los ojos achicados clavados en Chiyo.

- Chiyo-chan – comenzó a decir Yaya con una melosidad que asustaba - ¿Te debo recordar que soy de mas edad que tú y de Spica? - Con una voz mas propia en ella y comprensiva, agregó – Entiendo que estés preocupada por Tsubomi pero me parece que haces un drama donde no lo hay.

Yaya suspiró profundamente y con ello pareció salir de su cuerpo toda tensión. Se descruzó de brazos y comenzaba a sentarse cuando agregó extendiendo un brazo a donde estaba Chiyo, invitándola a sentarse:

- Mejor sigue comiendo y no te molestes más. Tampoco es una niña que necesite guardaespaldas. - sentenció Yaya

- ¡Eres realmente despreciable! - chilló la pequeña con una voz tan aguda que no pareció humana.

- ¡Chiyo! - Nagisa alzó un poco la voz

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó de una forma amenazante Yaya poniéndose en pie luego de haber lanzado la gruesa servilleta contra los platos que quedaban allí en un arrebato brusco, causando que algunos platillos hicieran ruido chocando entre ellos y un vaso se derramara.

Chiyo estaba vuelta una gelatina roja y a punto de descuartizarse. Tenía gruesas lágrimas en los ojos, un rubor enloquecedor y temblores hasta en las puntas de los cabellos. Ahora ya todo el comedor atendía lo que ocurría allí. Hikari y Amane, que segundos antes hablaban con otras chicas, ahora miraban hacia la lejana mesa.

- ¡M-mírate! - volvió a Chillar la pequeña – Tienes esa actitud despectiva, fría y amenazante. Pa-pareces una harpía. ¡Te pareces a Kaname-sempai en ciertas actitudes que has adoptado desde hace semanas!

- Pero, ¿Qué dices Chiyo-chan? - preguntó Nagisa parándose- Miren, vamos a sentarnos. Nos están mirando.

- ¡Kaname no es ninguna harpía! - ladró Yaya, desfigurada ante la rabia. - ¿tú qué puedes saber? - Nuevamente el rostro de Yaya volvió a esa mueca altanera y maliciosa – Vamos, estas preocupada por Tsubomi. ¿has cambiado de blanco tan rápido? Que adorable.

- Mírate – repitió Chiyo con voz casi inaudible porque ya los nervios no le daban para mas - ¿Desde cuando eres tan cruel? ¿Desde cuando te pareces a Kaname-sempai? ¿Desde cuando la defiendes? ¿Qué te ha pasado? - terminó sollozando Chiyo.

Yaya estaba fuera de sí. Dio un manotazo en la mesa.

- ¡No te atrevas a ponerte a llorar como una maldita cría ridícula cuando fuiste tu la que comenzaste con esto! Y no te vuelvas a meter con Kaname-sempai – le amenazo con un dedo Yaya.

- Kaname – musitó Momomi al ver que Kaname se paraba de un salto del asiento con los labios entreabiertos mirando hacia la mesa.

- ¡Suficiente!

Todo mundo miro hacia la mesa de Hikari y Amane al escucharse la voz de la primera. Amane estaba sorprendida de ver a Hikari tomar las riendas del asunto por su cuenta y de manera repentina. Nunca nadie le había visto esa cara de severidad en el rostro. Hikari se paró de la mesa y camino al centro del comedor mirando a Yaya y Chiyo que lloraba aterrorizada contra el pecho de Tamao.

- Ambas vengan conmigo – ordenó con voz suave Hikari.

- ¡Pero Hikari...! - replicó Yaya impresionada hasta los huesos por aquello.

- Ambas, Nanto-san. - puntualizó Hikari.

A nadie se le ocurría moverse siquiera. Nunca se habían visto tantas cosas sorprendentes en una noche: Chiyo revelándose y gritándole a alguien, Yaya amenazando y defendiendo a Kaname mientras hacia gestos impropios de ella, Hikari tomando las riendas del asunto cuando normalmente se esperaría de Amane, el grupo mas pintoresco de los alrededores envuelto en una pelea muy peculiar y una del grupo desaparecida.

Yaya y Chiyo comenzaron a desfilar hacia la salida mientras atrás iba Hikari. Kaname se soltó de la mano de Momomi que le había impedido ir a la mesa de las implicadas y fue corriendo detrás de Hikari y las dos chicas. Amane, como por reflejos, también se paró y fue a seguir a Kaname. Momomi gritaba el nombre de Kaname para que volviera pero la otra no le hacía caso.

- Yaya, Chiyo: ¿Qué ha sucedido? - preguntó por fin Hikari cuando estuvieron alejados del comedor, bajo las escaleras que daban a los próximos pisos. Nuevamente la voz dulce y el semblante puro de la chica salía a flote. - No es propio de ustedes nada de lo sucedido.

- Hikari-sama, algo le pasa a Tsubomi y Yaya-sempai toma una actitud irónica, burlesca y poco común en ella – dijo Chiyo de inmediato, aun inundada de un valor poco normal en ella. Era obvio que se sentía presionada por algo y extremadamente preocupada.

Yaya iba a interrumpir pero Hikari le puso una mano en el brazo izquierdo para detenerla porque Chiyo había bajado la cabeza lista para soltar algo más, pese a los nervios y las lagrimas.

- ¡Yaya-sempai ha sido contaminada por Kaname-sempai! - gritó Chiyo.

- ¡Pero bueno! - alzó la voz Yaya, cansada de la cantaleta - ¿Esto tiene que ver con Kaname o con Tsubomi? Decídete y no hables incoherencias. - Luego de una pausa la morena sonrió de medio lago, se cruzó de brazos y clavó sus enormes ojos en los de Chiyo como una animal cuando está a punto de comerse a la presa – No soporto las incoherencias y los falsos testimonios. - finalizó con una voz casi irreconocible y amenazante.

Hikari no perdió detalle de aquello y realmente se sorprendió. Yaya paso de su actitud normal a una muy extraña que en verdad le recordó terriblemente a Kaname. Esa mirada amenazante, ese tono de voz altivo, esa combinación de actitud, posición y las facciones de su rostro. Estaba entendiendo un poco a lo que se refería Chiyo y, de hecho, sí había notado comentarios y cambios leves en Yaya desde hacía semanas.

- Hikari-sama

Las tres chicas miraron a Kaname que hizo una reverencia un tanto profunda al llegar.

- Hikari-sama. Perdone la intromisión pero siento que debo hacerme cargo de Nanto-san. Siento que es mi culpa. - comentó luego de reincorporarse. Su tono fue lo bastante frío y despectivo. No correspondía con lo que decía.

Para sorpresa de Hikari, parecía hablar en serio y visiblemente preocupada. Amane llegó pocos segundos luego pero guardó silencio.

- Ah. - Hikari cerró los ojos llevándose una mano al rostro – Esto es muy confuso. Veamos. Vamos por partes. ¿Donde está Tsubomi-chan? Eso es lo primero que hay que saber.

- No lo sabemos. Pensamos que vendría a la cena. - musitó Chiyo que había llorado tanto que casi no podía abrir los ojos.

- Hay que buscarla. - Dijo de inmediato Hikari.

Tamao y el grupo que estaba en la mesa con Yaya y Chiyo llegó corriendo a donde estaban.

- Nosotras la buscaremos, Hikari-sama. - Dijo Natsume mientras las otras asentían.

Hikari, feliz de que ayudaran asintió pero Kaname rompió el ambiente de ayuda, prosperidad y demás:

- Creo que no será necesario.- Y, señalando hacia las escaleras dijo:- Ahí está.

Todas las presentes miraron a la parte superior de las escaleras por donde bajaba Tsubomi con el rostro ensombrecido y bolsitas rojas bajo los ojos. Antes de que Hikari pudiera preguntarle donde estaba, Ella habló:

- Yaya-san y Kaname-sempai se están acostando desde hace semanas – dijo muy claro y audible mirando a las dos muchachas.

Hikari tembló involuntariamente. Un gemido leve salio de los labios de todas.

* * *

Normal

**_Primero que nada, Feliz Navidad a todos. Espero la estén pasando bien. Quiero agradecerles a todos porque sé que ha sido un largo tiempo de espera. He de admitir que, aparte de los estudios, la inspiración se me fue y para colmo, al tener 4 meses sin nada de nada, volver a coger el hilo me ha costado. Pero recibir los reviews de ustedes animando siempre me recordaba que debía seguirlo. No es que lo hubiera olvidado pero era como un toquecito en el hombro que me hacía recordar que alguien esperaba el final de este fic. Agradezco eso y como siempre, las criticas, comentarios y demás son bienvenidos. _**

**_Ya luego de escribir este capitulo me di cuenta que era MUY largo. Así que debí crear otro más fuera de lo planeado. Por tanto, el final es en el próximo capitulo que ya está listo. Lo publicaré luego de las fiestas navideñas. Les mando mis mejores deseos a todos y un feliz nuevo año. Gracias por la paciencia y los ánimos. _**

**_P.D: Espero no haya OoC ni incoherencias (de hecho, __creo__ que no hay...). Si las hay, me avisan para poder editar lo antes posible._**


	6. Chapter 6

_El principio del Final_

_

* * *

  
_

Todas las presentes miraron a la parte superior de las escaleras por donde bajaba Tsubomi con el rostro ensombrecido y bolsitas rojas bajo los ojos. Antes de que Hikari pudiera preguntarle donde estaba, Ella habló:

- Yaya-san y Kaname-sempai se están acostando desde hace semanas – dijo muy claro y audible mirando a las dos muchachas.

Hikari tembló involuntariamente. Un gemido leve salió de los labios de todas.

- ¿Qué?

Amane solo atinó a bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos al reconocer a la chica que estaba a su lado. Aquello ya no podía ser peor. No podía. Algo peor supondría muerte y sangre. Así de simple.

- ¿Qué? - volvió a repetir Momomi en un hilo de voz y con los ojos desorbitados mirando hacia Kaname y Yaya que estaban más allá de pálidas ante aquella aparición.

Hikari ya había salido del shock justo a tiempo para agarrar por la cintura a Tsubomi que había saltado los últimos escalones de la escalera para lanzarse contra Yaya.

- ¡No voy a dejar que esto siga pasando! -gritaba Tsubomi con muchas lagrimas en los ojos que caían sobre Hikari la cual la sostenía con esfuerzos. – Entendía que gustaras de Hikari-sempai. ¡Viví con ello! Pero no puedo aceptar que te fijes en Kaname. No puedo. ¡No lo permitiré!

El grito resonó desgarrador en todo el lugar. Pasos y murmullos se acercaban. Amane se giró en los talones visiblemente nerviosa y corrió al pasillo para evitar que las estudiantes llegaran allí. Pero no llegó lejos porque ya Chikaru y Shion estaban impidiendo el paso y pidiendo que tomaran un atajo para llegar a los dormitorios. Ambas le hicieron una seña con las manos para que volviera al lugar mientras ellas se encargaban. Cuando Amane volvió no parecía haberse perdido de mucho. Tsubomi seguía gritando cosas mientras las demás estaban perplejas. Se movió rápidamente para llegar donde Hikari y relevarla de sostener a Tsubomi ya que era obvio que no aguantaría mucho más. Hikari se apartó para dejarle el caso a Amane que era más fuerte y alta. Tsubomi al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de Amane y siendo levantada, gritó algo que abofeteó a todos los presentes.

- ¡Te Amo, Yaya-sempai! - chilló como si fuera lo ultimo que diría en su vida al tiempo que Amane se la echaba al hombro.

- La llevaré a la enfermería, necesita un tranquilizante. - Dijo Amane rápidamente mientras se la llevaba cargando lo más deprisa que podía.

- ¡No te quedes con ella! ¡No sigas dañándote, Yaya-sempai! - fueron las ultimas palabras que escucharon de Tsubomi mientras Amane corría lejos, rumbo a la enfermería.

Un silencio cortante atestó el ambiente. Solo se escuchaba el murmullo lejano de las chicas que salían del comedor. Momomi no aguantó y se fue por el pasillo que daba al comedor, hecha pedazos. Kaname la vio alejarse pero las piernas no le respondían. La mente la tenía en blanco. Todo estaba endiabladamente mal. Solo un apretón leve en su mano derecha la volvió a la realidad. Yaya y ella se agarraban muy ligeramente la mano con dos dedos desde hacía algunos minutos y no supo siquiera cómo paso. Separó los dedos con cuidado al mismo tiempo que la otra. Escrutó el rostro de la morena y vio que estaba muy seria y pálida, pero serena. Chiyo las miraba a ambas sin lágrimas en los ojos y con notable arrepentimiento.

-Chiyo, ve a la enfermería también. Necesitas un calmante. - Aconsejó Tamao dándole una palmada en la espalda. - Ven, te acompaño y podrás decirme lo que te sucede.

Chiyo, al ver la dulzura y calidez conque la chica le trató volvió a sollozar y aceptó ir a la enfermería. Nagisa fue con ellas, aliviada de poder dejar aquel incomodo lugar. Las restantes decidieron ir a ayudar a Shion y Chikaru. Así, entonces, solo quedaron Kaname, Yaya y Hikari.

Hikari les estaba dando la espalda a las dos mujeres y Dios sabe que hubiera preferido no haber tenido que girarse para enfrentar el asunto. Aún así, tenía que hacer y decir algo.

- Yo...-comenzó a decir visiblemente turbada – No sé que hacer o decirles. Esto ha sido muy impresionante.

Yaya y Kaname la miraban como si fuera una estatua y lo que decía pareciese lejano y místico.

- No soy quién para juzgar ninguna de las actitudes y cosas que se han dicho hoy. Mi deber llega al limite donde tendré que castigarte a ti, Yaya – Miró a la morena fijamente por primera vez luego de estar las 3 solas – y a Chiyo por el alboroto en el comedor. Sugeriría una cita inmediata con la psicóloga, pero, algo me dice que ustedes dos tienen en sus manos todo para poder tomar una decisión sobre todo esto.

- Comprendo. - Dijo serenamente Yaya sonriéndole un poco – Gracias, Hikari-sama.

- Yo, como expresé en un principio, me hago responsable de esta situación y pretendo encargarme de Nanto-san. - comunicó Kaname muy seriamente. Hikari tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarla. Era imponente.

- Lo dejo en tus manos, Kaname. - dijo sin pensarlo mucho Hikari.

Sin mas que decir y luego de cavilar un poco, Hikari se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería donde sin duda tendría otros casos que atender. Se detuvo, sin embargo para decir unas ultimas palabras:

- Kaname-san, te recuerdo que, dejando el plano jerárquico en el que nos encontramos, Yaya es mi mejor amiga y lo seguirá siendo por mucho tiempo. Su felicidad, salud y bienestar es algo que pretendo velar en la medida de lo posible. Por eso espero que pienses en ello ya que en los futuros contratiempos que haya, no seré flexible en cuanto a los sucesos privados que puedan suscitarse entre ustedes. - dictaminó Hikari.

Yaya bajó los ojos al suelo. Se sentía apenada y agradecida.

- Hikari-sama, ¿Me está diciendo que usted puede acostarse con Amane y yo no con Yaya? - se atrevió a preguntar Kaname con todo el atrevimiento que pudo.

- Creo que es más que visible la diferencia entre ambos actos y las razones de los mismos. Por eso lo digo.

Sin más que decir, Hikari apuró el paso hacia la enfermería. El silencio volvió a caer como un manto sobre Yaya y Kaname.

- ¿tienes idea de a donde podemos ir? - preguntó Yaya de súbito.

- Ve a tu habitación y saca lo que necesites. Dormiremos en una habitación vacía que conozco.

- ¿Donde nos veremos?

- Creo que mejor te acompaño. Dudo mucho que si voy a mi habitación pueda volver a salir. - reconoció Kaname con cierta molestia luego de pensar unos segundos en su compañera de cuarto.

Sin decir más, ambas fueron a la habitación de la morena, tomaron unas cuantas cosas y siguiendo al próximo piso donde, efectivamente, Kaname tenía acceso a una habitación vacía.

- ¿Cómo es que tienes la llave de esta habitación? - preguntó Yaya una vez que estuvieron dentro.

- Aquí duermen dos mellizas. Se fueron hace poco debido a un asunto familiar. Vuelven la próxima semana. Una de ellas me confió la llave.

Luego de esa breve charla, no hubo nada más que decir. Pasaron largos minutos sin decir nada. Kaname en la cama de la derecha y Yaya en la izquierda. Aun era relativamente temprano pero la noche parecía ser excesivamente larga. Dos horas ya pasaban cuando Kaname bostezó echándose un brazo sobre el rostro. Yaya se puso en pie y fue al baño sin decir palabra.

- Momomi va a matarme. - musitó Kaname al bajar el brazo de su cara.

- Primera vez que te veo esa cara de preocupación. - Dijo Yaya recargada del marco del baño con una ligera sonrisa.

- Sí, bueno. Es lógico que esté preocupada. - Kaname se incorporó en la cama mirándola fijamente. - Eres una diablilla rompe hogares. Nunca ninguna chica me había dado tantos problemas.

La sonrisa de Yaya se acentuó más y parecía bastante contenta con lo dicho por Kaname.

- Debo admitir que no entiendo el drama. Es decir, tú te has acostado con medio mundo sin importar sexo, edad o condición mental y a Momomi nunca le molestó. - comento sin más Yaya encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿cómo que sin importar sexo, edad o condición mental? ¿Crees que soy una loca que se acuesta con todo lo que ve?

- He...bueno, ahora que lo pones así...

Dos pesadas almohadas le dieron de lleno en la cara a Yaya haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás. Cuando volvió al marco de la puerta, lista para mandar al diablo a Kaname, dos almohadas más le cayeron encima con bastante fuerza.

- ¿sabes? - Yaya recogió las almohadas poco a poco – Eres sumamente inmadura, creída y caprichosa. No sé qué diablos te ve Momomi. Yo fuera ella y estaría saltando en un pie al saber que me deshago de ti.

Aquello no pareció sentarle bien a la mayor porque se fue hacia donde Yaya de manera muy amenazadora. Cuando abrió la boca para comentar sobre lo dicho, un almohadazo le pego de lleno en el estomago haciéndola doblarse. Otro le dio de lleno en la cabeza, de paso. A ciegas alzo una mano para agarrar a Yaya por la ropa pero la otra ya estaba parada sobre la cama derecha, saltando como una boxeadora y armada con las dos almohadas restantes.

- Ni creas que caeré en ese juego infantil y estúpido. – escupió Kaname despectivamente.

- Tú empezaste. - Le cortó Yaya dejándose caer en la cama sentada, lista para dar por terminado el asunto. - En fin, ve y acuéstate a pensar como ir de rodillas donde Momomi.

- No me des órdenes.

- Bah.

Nuevamente volvieron al estado original. Una hora mas tarde se podía ver a Yaya cabeceando.

- ¡Nanto!

Yaya abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró a los lados. Cuando volvió a mirar a la cama de Kaname, la vio acostada de lado y sonriendo.

- Maldita. - gruñó entre dientes Yaya.

- Debes de saber qué harás mañana ya que te estas durmiendo – Kaname se dejó caer sobre la espalda en la cama nuevamente.

- Sí. Ya lo sé. - El tono de Yaya fue el mas altanero posible, dada las circunstancias.

- ¿y qué es lo que harás? - preguntó con frialdad Kaname pero visiblemente interesada.

- Primero disculparme con Chiyo y luego hablar con Tsubomi.

- ¿qué le dirás a Tsubomi?

Yaya miró de reojo a Kaname como si no tuviera confianza para decirle.

- Bueno, debo admitir que estoy sorprendida. Siempre pensé que gustaba de Hikari de una forma muy normal en los kohai. Pero, saber que siente un sentimiento de ese tipo por mí...Es muy bonito. - Yaya sonrió dulcemente al recordarlo.

- Entonces te harás novia de Tsubomi. - masculló Kaname cortando todo lazo de inspiración.

- No. Pero...- Yaya suspiró – Creo que es tiempo de que me focalice en algo real y posible. Puedo intentar algo con ella. La verdad ella es muy dulce, madura y buena amiga. Aunque inevitablemente nos peleamos por tonterías. Comprendo lo que sufrió al...vernos esa noche.

Kaname alzó una ceja con los labios visiblemente tensos y apretados.

- Oh, qué bonito. Muy tierno. - Comentó con ironía Kaname.

- Luego le pediré excusas a Momomi. - Agregó como si lo hubiese olvidado.

- Oh sí, eso será de lo mejor. Iré comprándote una peluca para cuando ella te deje calva.

- No entiendo por qué su reacción sorpresiva. De verdad. - Yaya se puso en pie de pronto y camino hasta la cama de Kaname – Ya te has acostado con otras y ella lo sabe. Ni se molesta y conmigo pareció en shock. Como si recién se enterara.

- Bueno, se acababa de enterar.

- ¿cómo?. - Yaya la miró sorprendida. - ¿no sabía nada en absoluto?

- No.

- ¿cómo es posible? ¿Por qué no le dijiste? No tiene sentido.

Kaname se incorporó en la cama encogiendo una pierna contra su pecho y llevándose el pulgar a la boca, mordiéndolo un poco.

- No sé. Por alguna razón nunca le dije nada. No creas que siempre la relación ha sido así. Fue de un tiempo para acá que comenzó esto de ella permitirme y hasta exhortarme que me acostara con otras.

- ¿cómo llegaron a eso? Si yo fuera tu novia ni en sueños permitiría una cosa así. - comentó Yaya como si la sola idea de compartirla fuera inaceptable. Kaname la miró con cierta sospecha y por ello agregó – contigo o quien sea que fuese mi pareja. Es imposible querer que otro este con quien es tu novio o novia.

- Bueno, cuando la relación parece estar sumamente tranquila y aburrida, no sabes a lo que pueden llegar algunos. - Comento con un deje de aburrimiento Kaname. - Llegamos a un punto donde no había emoción y todo era monotonía. Ella siempre de acuerdo conmigo, siempre hacíamos lo mismo y todo terminaba en un silencio extraño y contraproducente. - comento con un aire filosófico.

- ¿por qué no le dijiste que hicieran cosas diversas?

- Lo intentamos pero fue inútil. Todo era forzado y no resultaba. El único juego que nos salió bien era ese idear planes, cazar niñas a las cuales llevarme a la cama y luego ella reclamarme como suya una y otra vez. Claro, había juegos sucios fuera de eso, como el de hace meses donde intentamos ser las nuevas Etoile con ciertos planes ingeniosos. - Kaname achicó mas los ojos mirando un punto indefinido de la cama. - Soy un ser muy complejo y Momomi se ha esforzado en entenderme pero no llegar al punto máximo de entendimiento. Y los años siguen pasando y no avanza.

- ¿por qué no terminan entonces? - preguntó Yaya.

- Por la misma razón por la que no querías dejar libre a Hikari y luego de hacerlo te aferraste a mi y nuestros encuentros.

Kaname dirigió sus pequeños ojos a los de la muchacha. Se miraron fijamente como si se mandaran un mensaje en clave.

- Porque no sabemos, ninguna de las dos, si podremos encontrar algo mejor que lo que tenemos ahora. - contesto Kaname aun mirándola fijamente como si investigara un algo.

Yaya bajó la vista suspirando ante aquella verdad. Comprendía.

- Vamos a dormir. Mañana será un día extremadamente largo. - comentó Yaya casi para si volviendo a alzar la cabeza. Kaname, como un animalito dócil asintió.

-Mañana veremos que hemos decidido y a esta misma ahora, todo estará definido. - Murmuró Kaname con ese tono filosófico que a veces usaba. Se tumbó de lado en la cama dándole la espalda a Yaya.

Yaya se quedó parada mirando la ventana de enfrente. Ya no se veía nada allí afuera. Todo pura oscuridad. Con pasos lentos fue al lado de la puerta y apagó las luces dejando encendida únicamente la lamparita que se encontraba en la mesita de noche entre ambas camas. Yaya se aproximó a la mesita y le echó una ojeada a Kaname: Aun traía el uniforme de Spica, a diferencia de ella que pudo ir a su habitación, traerse ropa y lo necesario para poder "sobrevivir " al día siguiente.

Kaname, que se mantenía con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia la pared, comprendió que ya no quedaba otra cosa que esperar al otro día cuando Yaya apagó la luz de la lamparita dejando la habitación en penumbras. Solo una débil luz se colaba por la ventana.

- Nanto, ¿estás dormida? - preguntó en voz baja sin moverse, dos minutos más tarde.

- No.

Kaname se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la muchacha prácticamente en su oído. Con las ligeras palmadas que le dió Yaya en la espalda comprendió que al menos no dormiría sola. Se movió mas hacia la pared y dejó que Yaya se acostara a su lado; espalda contra espalda.

El primer receso del día siguiente Yaya lo tomó para sentarse afuera de Spica, comer un poco y leer una carta que le había enviado Chiyo con una chica de Miator. La carta fue una enorme disculpa y de paso, una confesión: La hermana mayor de Chiyo estaba muy enferma y el día anterior se enteró que la tuvieron que operar de emergencia. La situación le causó mucha tensión, miedo y estrés. Por eso al asunto de la noche anterior se le sumó sus penas personales. De paso la pequeña recalcaba que apreciaba inmensamente tanto a Yaya como a Tsubomi. Yaya le contestó en el espacio libre al final de la segunda hojita donde Chiyo le había mandando la carta. Solo le contestó un:

"No te preocupes y se tan atrevida como anoche. Si haces de esos ricos postres que sabes hacer, será mucho mas fácil para mi olvidar lo sucedido." Y anexó a eso último una pequeña carita sonriente.

Mientras tanto, Tsubomi era analizada por la señora que atendía la enfermería. Si bien había pasado la noche allí y había ido a su primera tanda de clases, debía ir varias veces en ese día a que le chequearan la presión para asegurarse. Eran muy estrictos con la salud de las chicas.

- Muy bien. Sinceramente creo que estas perfectamente. - comentó muy sonriente la señora mientras firmaba unos papeles. - Lo pondré en tus archivos.

- Está bien. - Dijo tranquilamente Tsubomi mientras la señora se ponía en pie y caminaba por la enfermería hacia los archiveros.

Tsubomi miró hacia la hilera de camas donde solo se encontraba la figura acurrucada de una chica castaña.

- Ya puedes irte. -le comunicó la adorable anciana.

-¿qué pasará con ella? - preguntó Tsubomi mirando hacia donde estaba la chica.

- La señorita Kiyashiki Momomi solo sufrió una baja de la presión anoche. - Comentó claramente la anciana y con lentitud. - Hoy amaneció en excelentes condiciones pero me dieron órdenes de que la dejara estar aquí hasta que llegara su compañera de cuarto a hablar con ella. - La vieja miró el reloj de la pared sobre las camas – Y bueno, ya ha pasado una hora desde que la muchacha vino así que creo es tiempo de que se pare a comer algo e iniciar las clases. Con permiso.

Tsubomi miró de reojo como la anciana iba a donde Momomi a moverla y decirle algo en voz baja. Sin decir nada salió de la enfermería para ver qué rumbo tomar. Pero no tuvo que esforzarse ya que al final del pasillo de la enfermería estaba Chiyo esperándole. Ambas se miraron con un mar de calma en sus ojos y sus almas. Nada podía salir mal ese día. No sabían por qué estaban tan seguras pero hubieran puesto sus manos en el fuego por ello.

El día transcurrió con normalidad. A la hora del almuerzo las chicas se reunieron en mesas cercanas unas a las otras. Las únicas que se sentaron en mesas un poco mas apartadas fueron Yaya y Tsubomi. Tamao, Nagisa y las demás no dejaban de mirar hacia allá disimuladamente. Aún así, no sabían que pasaba ni nada por el estilo. Retrasaron lo más que pudieron sus almuerzos para ver cómo terminaba la conversación pero no terminaban. Al final se fueron del comedor dejando a Yaya y Tsubomi comer los postres con renovadas tasas de té.

- ¿Qué opinas, Shion? - preguntó Chikaru al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa donde segundos antes se encontraba sola la rubia.

- Hm. - Shion se acomodó en la silla y miró hacia donde Tsubomi y Yaya que acababan de prorrumpir en tímidas carcajadas. - ¿Qué puedo decirte? Las Spicas somos complejas. - dijo sin mas Shion cerrando los ojos mientras daba sorbos a su té de tila.

- Sí, son realmente peculiares. - Comentó sonriendo Chikaru dejando de mirar hacia la mesa de las dos Spicas. - ¿cómo se encuentra Momomi?

- He hablado con ella en el almuerzo y la veo bien. Es una muchacha fuerte. Kaname le ha pasado esa fuerza, madurez y orgullo.- Explicó Shion al tiempo que paseaba sus azules ojos por las galletas que había traído la morena de _Le Rim_ a la mesa.

- Es interesante ver como nuestra forma de ser y costumbres se van transformando y evolucionando con cosas nuevas solo por la sola presencia de las personas adecuadas. Es como si una gran gama de colores que abriera ante nosotros. - Chikaru cerró los ojos al tiempo que la brisa de la ventana le daba contra el rostro.

- Así es. - Dijo Shion al tiempo que tomaba una de las galletas y se la llevaba a la boca.

El día comenzó a enfriarse bastante a medida que iba atardeciendo. Las chicas iban y venían buscando abrigos, bufandas y cobertores. Yaya se enrolló en una bufanda como si de ella dependiera su vida cuando, a la hora del coro, comenzó a llover a cantaros. La voz le salía ronca y temblorosa por el frío exagerado que le recorría el cuerpo. Por suerte a las demás también les pasaba igual.

Hikari comprobó que el día estaba muy extraño cuando entró su habitación y sorprendió a Yaya durmiendo en la cama, enrollada hasta la cabeza entre sabanas, mantas, abrigos y algo que sin duda parecía una bufanda saliéndose de todo aquel enorme bollo. La Etoile se acercó a verla mas de cerca (aunque solo pudo verle una minúscula parte de la cara) y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que Yaya estaba tan tranquila luego de lo que pasó el día anterior. De hecho, todas las implicadas del suceso estaban ese día muy tranquilas. Como si aceptaran todo lo que viniese en el día sin tener nada que objetar. Momomi, por ejemplo, le había llevado unos papeles para un evento que se haría en el mes próximo. Se sorprendió al ver a la muchacha bastante serena. No feliz, pero serena y sobretodo cuerda. Eso ya era bastante.

- Yaya-chan...- le susurró Hikari mientras la movía con cierta brusquedad para que se despertara- Es casi hora de la cena.

- Ahm...

El enorme bollo se movió. Casi un minuto más tarde salio Yaya de entre todo aquello. A Hikari le sorprendió que no pidiera auxilio al verse entre aquel capullo de ropas.

- Dime por favor que habrá sopa hoy. - Rogo Yaya abrazándose el cuerpo mientras se calzaba.

- Yaya-chan. Hm...¿Todo está bien?

Yaya miró a su amiga fijamente y de forma incrédula.

- Claro que sí. ¿pasó algo? - Preguntó Yaya.

- Hm. No. Es solo que...

- ¿si?

Hikari cruzó de dos zancadas hasta donde Yaya, le agarró las manos entre las suyas.

- Todas ustedes están muy...tranquilas. Tu, Tsubomi, Momomi...Kaname no lo sé, no la he visto hoy. - comentó a toda prisa Hikari como si el tiempo se le fuera acabar. - ¿no es raro? La noche anterior me preparé para tener el peor día como Etoile. Pensé que tendría que hacer reuniones, citas con Psicólogos, llamar a un sacerdote...

Yaya rompió en carcajadas haciendo que Hikari se ruborizara, inflara las mejillas ante la indignación.

-No te rías, Yaya-chan – Le dijo Hikari con el entrecejo fruncido- Mira que casi no pude dormir anoche y Amane estaba muda cuando le hablaba del tema.

-Hikari, nosotras no somos villanas que te haríamos tales líos. - Comentó Yaya al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas.

- Yaya, no soy tonta. - Dijo con brusquedad Hikari aunque su voz sonó dulce y tímida; como siempre. - Lo de anoche parecía una bomba nuclear.

- Hm, Bueno, sí. Pero supongo que anoche todas liberamos las tenciones entre nosotras y, por tanto, Solo debimos pensar un poco y tomar decisiones. - comentó tranquilamente Yaya poniendo una mano en la puerta. - Vamos a cenar.

Hikari siguió a Yaya y cambiaron de tema. Sin duda su amiga y ella tenían que hablar mucho y a fondo. Esas decisiones tomadas por su amiga no las sabía con exactitud. Cuando iban camino al comedor vieron al grupo de amigas que se dirigían también al comedor. Chiyo no tardó en decirle a Yaya que pronto le tendría un postre muy delicioso. Las de Le Rim mostraron unos lindos títeres hechos por ellas mismas. Tsubomi no paró de opinar de los títeres y el posible postre hacia Yaya de parte de Chiyo diciendo que esperaba que el postre fuera para todas.

Pero Hikari no tuvo que esperar mucho para ciertas explicaciones porque, cuando ya iban entrando al comedor, Momomi y Kaname se acercaban hacia la salida. Hikari no supo qué le sorprendió más: Si ver a Kaname o verlas a ambas caminar hacia fuera del comedor antes de la cena. El grupo se tensó un poco pero no se detuvieron.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto Hikari deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que las otras dos.

- Oh, no, Hikari-sama – comentó Momomi sonriendo un poco- Solo he olvidado algo. Vengo rápidamente.

Hikari miró a Kaname de inmediato y luego miró por encima del hombro de la muchacha, hacia su mesa donde la esperaba Amane.

- Hikari, supongo que no tengo que pedirte permiso para ir al baño – Se burló Kaname sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿He? !No, por Dios ! - gritó Nerviosamente Hikari con rubor en la cara. Momomi ya se había marchado.

- ¿No pudiste ir al baño antes? - preguntó Yaya de imprevisto mirando de reojo a Kaname.

Hikari abrió los ojos como platos. Miró a ambas mujeres aleatoriamente. Sentía que corría peligro al ver como los ojos de Kaname se achicaban.

- No me busques el lado, Yaya. - Amenazó Kaname.

- Yaya-chan, Ve a tu mesa....- aconsejó Hikari halándola por un brazo.

- Vieja bruja... - murmuró Yaya por lo bajo cuando decidió seguir el consejo de Hikari.

La cena pasó de lo mas normal, salvo por el hecho de que las chicas no involucradas en lo de la noche anterior intentaban ver si sus amigas ya habían resuelto sus problemas.

- Ya me he disculpado – Comentó en una de esas Chiyo – Y mi hermana estará bien. He hablado a mi casa aunque, tendré que ausentarme unos días para visitarles.

Hablaron un poco del asunto y todas le dedicaron palabras de aliento a Chiyo.

- Yaya me ha rechazado. Buscaré un nuevo amor. - dijo sin mas Tsubomi mientras batía aburrida algo que parecía puré de calabaza.

Las chicas se quedaron petrificadas a excepción de Yaya que siguió conmigo con ganas.

- He... no sé si decir que lo siento al ver tu cara tan tranquila y relajada. - Musitó Nagisa.

- Ya me lo esperaba. Aparte, es solo una fijación. - Comentó Tsubomi de manera muy madura y sin darle importancia.

- Mentira, Me amas. - replicó Yaya apuntándole con un tenedor mientras masticaba.

- Es una fijación, nada más. - Gruñó Tsubomi intentando mantener la calma y la postura.

- Mentira. Pasaran años luz antes de que encuentres algo mejor que yo. - siguió hablando Yaya muy tranquila.

- Te estás pareciendo a Kaname. - le espectó Tsubomi mirando al lado opuesto de donde estaba Yaya.

- Hey, nada de insultos. - se defendió la morena, sobresaltada.

La demás chicas, antes de que Tsubomi dijese algo mas, se echaron a reír tanto que no tardaron las demás personas en mirar hacia la mesa. Estuvieron al borde de las lágrimas por largo rato. Luego, pasaron al chisme.

- Pues se lo ha tomado con calma todo.

- Si, pero ¿qué es "todo"? - preguntó Nagisa a la castaña de Le Rim.

- Bueno, el engaño. - comentó Tamao.

- Pero ¿Cuál engaño? - interrumpió Yaya que iba por su 4ta taza de té caliente. - Si se acostaban con quienes les daba la gana.

- Bueno pero es notorio que tú fuiste la gota que derramó el vaso.

- O la excepción.

- A Momomi le bajó la presión. La encontraron tirada cerca de su habitación. - Comentó Tsubomi. - Yo aun estaba en la enfermería cuando la llevaron.

- Dios, ¿ponerse enferma por Kaname? - comenzó a decir Yaya – bueno, yo me enfermo con ella pero no por algo así. Momomi puede encontrarse otra harpía desquiciada si lo desea. Hay muchas en el mundo.

- Hmm...

- Sí, Chiyo, muchas harpías locas en Spica. Claro, nadie como ella. Es única. - Yaya hizo un ademán extravagante con la mano. - Pero ni modo. Tiene su lado amable, ¿saben?.

- Si...

- ¿qué les pasa? - preguntó por fin Yaya al ver que algunas de las chicas se le habían alejado un poco y otras miraban a los lados como si intentaran evadir lo que decía.

Yaya se percató de que sentía algo ligeramente caliente a su espalda desde hacía un rato. Se giró en su silla y el corazón, justo con los intestinos, casi se le sale por la boca al ver a Kaname detrás suyo.

- Gracias por lo de Harpía. - comentó con su pulcra y profunda voz.

- De nada. Intenta no sonrojarte. - Dijo Yaya volviendo su atención a su té.

-Te has hecho toda una dama del sarcasmo.

- He... las dejaremos para que charlen. - dijo Tamao poniéndose en pie, junto con las demás.

- ¡No! No me dejen con ella. - Rogó Yaya con extrema exageración.

Hikari, que se había mantenido al acecho toda la noche, estaba con los ojos clavados en la escena.

- Que vergüenza. - dijo indignada Tsubomi con aire de sabelotodo – Si van a comenzar una relación deberían ser mas cariñosas.

- ¿qué? - preguntó en un hilo de voz Nagisa mirando aleatoriamente a Kaname y a Yaya.

- Tsubomi, te cortaré la lengua – amenazó Yaya con un cuchillo de mantequilla apuntando a la menor que ya se iba.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algun otro comentario o pregunta, Kaname abrazó por atrás a Yaya la cual no tardó en retorcerse e intentar zafarse del apretado abrazo. A Hikari se le cayó la taza de te de las manos al ver aquello.

- ¿ves? Tenemos que demostrarnos cariño – comentó venenosamente Kaname al oído de Yaya.

- Sí, claro. El problema es que tú no conoces eso. - replicó Yaya intentando apartar la cara de la otra.

- ¿Es broma? - preguntó Tamao totalmente fuera de si ante aquella visión que no llego a ser muy profunda ya que definitivamente no podía imaginarse a Yaya y a Kaname ni siquiera en un beso.

- Ojalá. - Espetó Kaname soltando bruscamente a Yaya para luego cruzarse de brazos.

- Si bueno. Simplemente estamos mal de la cabeza y sin entretenimiento. - comentó Yaya muy nerviosa bebiéndose lo ultimo del té que le quedaba. - En fin, las veo en la noche. La reunión va, ¿no?.

- ¿cual reunión? - preguntó Kaname con extrema inquietud.

Yaya se despidió a medias de todas y luego se fue de lo mas tranquila con Kaname a sabría Dios donde. La única que parecía tonárselo normal era Tsubomi porque las otras solo atinaron a echarse en las sillas de nuevo, incapaces de asimilarlo. Hikari perdió el habla por casi una hora. Era una locura aquello. Un imposible.

- No sé si me siento preparada para ver a esas dos juntas. - comentó Shion con reprobación al ver pasar a Kaname y Yaya por los jardines de Spicas cuando ellas se dirigían hacia dentro de la edificación.

- No te preocupes. El tiempo dirá. - comentó Chikaru tomándole la mano mientras caminaban.

- Comenzará a hacer mucho frío en los próximos días. - fue lo que atinó a decir Shion como excusa por apretarle la mano a su acompañante la cual solo sonrió mas.

El sábado en la mañana el frío no era tan grande como en los días anteriores, pensó Yaya. También pensó que los tiempos difíciles se avecinaban. Podía olerlos.

- Hm, ¿qué hora es? - preguntó somnolienta Kaname sin abrir los ojos desde la cama.

- Sea la hora que sea debes vestirte. Momomi fue clara cuando dijo que quería llegar temprano. - comentó Yaya dandole la espalda desde la orilla de la cama.

- No pienso comprarme un vestido para la boda.

- Puedes comprarte una funda negra con cinturón y meterte en ella pero sea lo que sea, debes acompañar a Momomi. Es sábado y todas las chicas van..."de Shooping"- Yaya giró el cuerpo hacia Kaname que parecía negada a ponerse en pie.

- Y pensar que debo ir a vestirme allá. No se si pueda aguantar esto de dormir a veces aquí y otras allá.

Kaname se arrastró hasta el borde frontal de la cama y se puso en pie sonoramente. Yaya se le quedó viendo: Era alta y con buen cuerpo en cualquier sentido que se pudiera pensar.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? - preguntó Kaname luego de largo rato de incomodo silencio desde el baño donde cepillaba sus dientes.

-No. - Respondió Yaya desde la cama, mirando hacia la ventana con una taza de té en las manos.

Diez minutos después Kaname ya estaba despierta del todo y lista para dejar la habitación y salir con Momomi ese sábado. Le había prometido a ella ir a comprar algún vestido para la boda que se aproximaba.

- Bien, Nos vemos luego. - Dijo fríamente Kaname mientras abría la puerta.

- Iré a buscar tu ropa.

Kaname se detuvo en seco en la puerta semiabierta. El tono de Yaya desvarió un poco pero fue clara en lo que dijo.

- ¿cual ropa? - preguntó Kaname alzando una ceja. Yaya, por primera vez en ese día, la miró fijamente.

- La tuya. Traeré una parte para acá. Así puedes dormir en ambas habitaciones sin tener que...Bueno, ya me entiendes. - se cortó al ver lo fijamente que le escrutaba Kaname con la mirada.

Kaname recordó que olvidaba su abrigo bajo la cama, a los pies de Yaya. Se acercó a tomarlo. Yaya le siguió con la mirada hasta que la chica se reincorporó enfrente suyo con el abrigo en mano.

-Te dejaré la llave de la habitación con alguien.

-Está bien. - Aceptó Yaya aguantándole la mirada.

Kaname puso una mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Yaya con fuerza y se inclinó hacia abajo dando un beso en la frente de la menor. Yaya suspiró profundamente. Instintivamente alzó el rostro y pegó los labios de la barbilla de la otra por unos segundos.

- Nos vemos. - Se despidió Kaname midiendo su tono, su expresión y sus movimientos al acercarse a la puerta.

- Estaremos bien. - Soltó Yaya cuando ya Kaname estaba fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puesta.

- Sí. - Respondió la otra segundos antes de que se cerrase la puerta con un chasquido.

* * *

_Agradezco profundamente que hayan seguido el fic hasta este último capítulo. Pido disculpas por la tardanza. El final estaba listo hace mucho pero tuve múltiples problemas con la PC. El más reciente fue hace tres semanas. Lamento muchísimo la espera pero agradezco que mandara sus comentarios. Eso me ayudaba a sentirme en una obligación más profunda de subir el fic lo antes posible. Espero sinceramente haya sido del agrado de todos._

_Feliz lectura y pásenla bien._


End file.
